Siberia
by RussLiet4evah
Summary: The Baltics are free, and Russia went crazy without them, Lithuania sees how much is old master needs them, and a new family is the result. RussLiet, EstoniaxLatvia, UkrainexCanada, PrussiaxHungary ref , mrepg, language, smut. rated M
1. Lietuva: gaisro namas House on Fire

I woke up, dressed, went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes and bacon, Russia's favorite. When I was done, I walked into the main room and called for Russia.

"Sir it's" I look at the bed and realize, he isn't there, "Oh… right… I'm free now, I'm back home… well, I have breakfast for a few days at least…"

I start trying to find something to clean, but, as I haven't lived here in quite a long time, there is nothing to pick up or put away. I pick up the phone, needing to talk to someone to talk to, Poland didn't answer, and Estonia was busy, Latvia was available, so we talked for a bit.

"I know! I waited in front of the main room for nearly an hour! It didn't sink in until I went to call for Estonia, and no one was there."

"Nice, I made breakfast, Pancakes and bacon, like I do for him always, so I have breakfast for at least a month."

"Paga! That's- oh hang on, I'm getting a call from UK."

"Oh I'm getting one from Belarus, call you back?"

"Sure."

"Hello?"

"_Lithuania? You need to come to Russia's house!"_

"What's wrong Belarus?"

"_I don't have time to tell you! Please just hurry!"_

"I'm coming!" I hung up the phone immediately, as spiteful as I was towards my previous master, on account of the war that had just ended between us Baltic's and Russia, Belarus was a good friend, and she sounded miserable, and scared.

As I drove to Moscow, I started to remember the war.

"All we want is independence Russia! And we're more than willing to fight for it!" Latvia said in a not shaky voice, surprising for his usual apparent personality.

"I am not arguing am I?"

"Not wit words!" I yelled at the tall man who had me pinned to the ground with his boot, "But you **are** the one who has caused us so much pain!"

The war lasted only two years, but we won, at a great price though, not just to the three of us. Russia snapped during the last battle, as proof at the meeting last week, he was sort of curled up in his seat, muttering to himself, indistinctly, now there was this, whatever it was.

"No… that… " When I got close I could see why Belarus was so freaked out on the phone, Russia's house was on fire.

*On fire* was an understatement, the whole building was swallowed up in a huge, immeasurable blaze, I could feel the heat from in my car before I ever turned it off.

"Belarus! What's going on?"

"Can't you be seeing it? Broter is shtill in dere!"

"What?" I looked up, thinking quickly, I realized something, "I know where he is, hold on sir! I'm coming!"

I walked into the front room, as if in recognition of my entrance, a large beams fell down next to me from some part of the ceiling . "Good to be seeing you again as well." I say, pushing the heavy joist out of my way and run up the stairs past the main bedroom.

I enter the room, where Estonia, Latvia, and I used to sleep, and there he is, rocking back and forth tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Estonia… Latvia… Lithuania… where are you... lost in the fire… maybe hurt badly… can't find them…"

"Sir?"

"Lithuania! Where are the others?" He said, snapping out of his craze a little bit, "Are they safe?"

"Yes sir, Latvia and Estonia were taken outside, you need to come with me though, before _you_ get hurt sir."

"I don't know how, I came up here because I couldn't find my way out, not where I could fit anyway."

"Don't worry sir, I'll get you out of here." I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up. We had to move quickly and slowly at the same time, once I got too far ahead of Russia and he panicked, I could hear him, he curled up again and start whining about having lost me to the blaze.

"Russia I'm still here but you have to be keeping caught up wit me!"

"Hm? Lithuania!" He called, "My boot is trapped, da! I am pinched and I can't move!"

"Hold on!" I tried to get to him, but only got so far. It took me nearly ten minutes to get back to where he was, "Sir! Both of your legs are completely pinned down!"

"I need help Lithuania! I can't move!"

"I know, hold on," I start shoving the heavy construction materials off of him, when I hear a disgusting _**kerrachk **_

"AGHHH!" Russia screamed loudly, I realize how close we are to getting out, because I can hear both Belarus and Ukraine yell "BROTHER!"

"Which one?"

"Mmmmph…. Left…." Russia whispered through gritted teeth, "Is just my ankle, I will be able to walk for a little bit once I get up."

"Okay, then let's get up." I started to move the big heavy wooden beam, and burnt my hands a little on it, "Agh…"

"Is Lithuania okay, da?"

"Yes sir, okay I think that is the last one, will you be needing help getting up?"

"Maybe… just grab my hand." His voice had gone to its previous level of relative sanity, at least what it had been when I worked under him. He worked at it for a second, he was so tall, that trying to move all of his weight to his right leg was difficult for a moment. "Okay, I can walk now."

"Alright, we are close to the door, we'll be out of here soon sir."

"Da! I can't believe I- I have to go get something!" He ran with his limp and came back a moment later. "Okay sorry I almost left my most important in the палить."

"Okay… come on sir, we have to get you to a doctor or something before you get hurt worse."

"Брат!" Belarus and Ukraine yelled together.

"Lithuania?" Belarus asked me, "Did… how did you find him?"

"He was in my old room, I thought he would be hiding there since we had it fireproofed after that one day he tried to cook for us."

"Oh… wow…"

"Yes, I think he's lost it too, because he was a little crazy and then when he saw me, he went back to his usual self."

"He misses you guys. He lost his mind after he overhead Latvia and Estonia talking about how they hated him."

"What?"

"Yeah, come on, I'm going with him to the hospital, since his ankle is clearly broken, you should come with us."

"You think so?"

"Yes, if you say he calms down when he sees you, then we'll need you."

"Okay." I hugged her because I could see tears starting to well up in her indigo eyes, "Ён будзе ў парадку"

"Tikiuosi, kad esate teisus" She said back to me, holding my arms.

Paga=Latvian-Wow

Da= More of a speech tic that Russia has, but It can really mean just about anything, Yes, wow!, or when he doesn't know what to say

Палить=Russian-blaze

Ён будзе ў парадку=Belarusian-He is going to be alright

Tikiuosi, kad esate teisus=Lithuanian-I hope you are right


	2. Кислый воспоминания Sour memoriesRussia

I woke up, and I heard my little sister snoring softy, I looked over, and saw her sitting next to Lithuania, and Ukraine I could hear outside the room, talking to her boss about _why _she had to be here with me, as she was still told she couldn't see me.

I turned back to Lithuania and Belarus _"Why is Lithuania here?"_ I thought after a second, it occurred to me that I was in a hospital, _"Why am __**I**__ here?"_ I look around for clues, I try to move my legs so I can get a better look.

"AGH!" I cry out, feeling a sharp, burning pain shot through my whole body.

"What?" Lithuania jumped, startling my sister who had jumped a little as well, "Russia, sir! Are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked, trying not to be as loud as I felt I needed to be.

"You broke your ankle, Broter. You have to be careful, I'll be going to get doctor, you be careful." Belarus said, getting up, and walking into the hallway.

"Lithuania, _how_ did I break my ankle?" I ask him, calming down a bit, still cringing a little bit.

"Sir, your house caught fire."

"союз что?"

"Yes sir. I looked it over last night, after it was put out, I am tinking tat it must have started in your storage, where you keep te vodka, sir."

"Aww…. That is very sad, did any of my things survive fire?"

"Yes sir, you carried a small wooden chest out, and a box full of knick-knacks were safe as well."

"From what room?" I asked, hoping it was the right box, "Please tell me it was box from basement, da?"

"Actually yes, tat is exactly te room."

"Good, did you see what was in boxes?" I asked, realizing I couldn't remember anything from the event.

"Well, in te box you carried out, tere were some pictures. I am tinking tat tey are you and you're sisters from when you were little." He said, "In te box we found, tere was an old hand-made, quilt, I was tinking how odd it was, as it was having been made of Lietuvos cotton, wit silk trim."

"I like way it feels, cotton and silk from Lithuania is warm and soft." I mumble feeling tired.

"Hm? You are tinking so too? I did not know tat you like te feeling of fabric from my home." Lithuania sounds confused, but pleased.

"Hello, Russia."

"Hm?" The voice was unexpected, so it startled me.

"I'm the specialist. I've studied countries, so I'm going to be your doctor for the next few days while you're here."

"Oh… okay," I didn't like this man, he has an American accent, "What should I call you den?"

"Call me Jon."

"Yon?" I decided that the difference between American and my own accent was stupid, and I wished he had a different name.

"Hmm… I guess you could call me something else if you can't say my name."

"I can say it! It is no fault of mine dat you have American name, da?"

"I see you still have that grudge against all of us then."

"Clearly." I say, harshly emphasizing my Russian accent, hitting the 'r' hard, and almost rolling the 'l's'

"Stubborn, and doesn't play well with others."

"You… did you just write dat down?"

"I did indeed." He said very matter-o-factly, _I really hate dis guy!_ I decided.

"Hmph…" I muttered an empty threat involving nukes, he didn't hear me, but Lithuania laughed quietly.

"Okay, so you'll be laying there in that bed for about a week, and then we'll send you home."

"De sooner I can get away from идиот like you, de better, da?"

"Well, I'm not too fond of you either."

"Do you have any pain killer, your voice is giving me splitting migraine."

"I can see you'd rather I not be here, so I'll just leave."

"Thank you!"

After he left, Lithuania laughed loudly at something.

"What? Why do you laugh so happy?"

"I have never been hearing you talk like tat to anyone except for Mr. America!"

"I don't like him, or people who live in his country."

"My, my I never realized how deep te hate you have for tem was."

I laugh a little, and then Ukraine and Belarus come into the room.

"Broter, what have you been up to?"

"I am expected to know? I only just found out dat my house burnt all up!"

"I am soly Lussia," Ukraine's accent was cute, her voice was harsh though, as if she had been crying again (Which wouldn't surprise anyone), "We have just been so vely wolied, is hard to zink about what goes trough your head."

_Sigh_ "Is okay, Ukraine, I know you are just worried for me. I just wish you wouldn't cry so much all time."

"Oh? But you know me, Lussia! How can I keep flom whining like a little baby?"

"…Have you tried a pacifier?" I suggest jokingly, as if relieved by the humor I had apparently never showed before, everyone started laughing.

"Alright, Russia, you're free to go."

"Finally! I don't have to deal with likes of you anymore, da?" I say happily, though it always sounds like a question.

I walk awkwardly with my sisters, and Lithuania, and then when I put my hand on the door handle, I freeze, I think of something that hadn't occurred to me before.

"Hm? What is being te matter Russia?" Lithuania asked, noticing my stillness, "Not wanting to go back already, sir?"

"Wh-… Where do I go? My house is destroyed, I don't have a second…" I start to feel very worried, and confused, my mind races, and things don't make sense.

"Actually, I have been tinking about dat, Broter."

"Ya, we agleed, it would be best if you stayed at Lithuania's place fol a time."

"Sir? Are you being alright?" I could hear them, but their words made no connection, when Lithuania spoke, something stirred in my mind, a sort of warm, safe feeling. But it disappeared when he finished whatever he was saying.

"Hey!" Belarus jumped on my shoulder and patted my face a few times, bringing me back to reality, I fell because I had been having trouble holding myself up so her weight was painful to support for a second, when she felt me falling, she screamed and jumped off, "I'm sorry! Are you okay Big Broter?"

"Da… It has been long time since you jumped on me like dat, Belarus… I forgot how heavy you are."

"Maybe I shouldn't have den, I don't want you to know how much I am weighing."

Something about us all being together, made everything feel better, I could laugh, and make jokes even, and so could the others, I liked that part of being a family.

"Family…" I said out loud not meaning to.

"Huh?" All asked back, a slightly confused look on their faces.

"Hm? Oh did I say dat out loud, da?"

"Yes." Lithuania answered.

"I was just tinking, dat dis must be what families do."

"What?"

"Laugh, tell jokes, smile, have fun!"

"Yes, sir, tis is what a family would do. But, what do you tink of staying wit me for until you have a new house?"

"Really?" I asked, surprised by the offer, "You would be okay with having Russia at your house, Lithuania?"

"It won't be permanent, so yes. I can let you be staying at my house."

"Большое Вам спасибо" I say happily, pulling myself off the ground after a few minutes.

"It is not being an issue, but since you can walk now, I would like it if you could be cleaning up after yourself."

"Of course!"

We got in late, Lithuania showed me the room where I would stay, and I feel asleep the second my head landed on the pillow.

When I woke up, I had forgotten where I was, I thought to myself, _Ahhh, I don't remember my room being dis small, or warm… even dough it is summer…_

I got up and tried t walk, but fell down because I forgot to shift my weight to my right side, and with the sharp pang, came the memory of what had happened and where I was.

"Oh… Da, I remember now…" I start through gritted teeth, "Lithuania is letting me stay."

I pull myself back up using the wall, and then the door smacks me in the face, hard.

"Are you oka…" Lithuania asks, and then he sees me grabbing my head, "Oh… I'm so sorry sir! Please don't-"

"It is alright, Lithuania, you had good intentions." I say, checking my nose, which had taken the brunt of the blow, to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Hit me I didn't- wait… what?"

"I said: I know you didn' mean id. Do you have any dissues? I dink my nose is bleeding…"

"Oh! Yes, here I'll go get you some then!"

"Uhm. First, do you dink you could helb me sdand ub?"

"Of course!" He pulled my arm and I balanced on the wall, and we somehow got me off my knees again.

"I've got lots of Pancakes and bacon, from yesterday, if you still are liking tat for your breakfast sir."

"If you say you've already got it made, then I would love some!" I say, starting to remember how much I enjoyed having Lithuania around.

That was pretty much how the next couple of weeks went. Except Lithuania checked I was out of the way first, if I fell behind a door.

My stupid limp was finally starting to go away and so I could walk without drawing much attention to myself. I heard Lithuania snoring in the other room, I walked into the front room, and saw him soundly sleeping on the sofa.

Without warning, many memories flooded into my mind.

"**So then **_**all **_**of the Baltics are under your control now, Big Broter?"**

"**Da, I especially like one of them. He is hard-working, and kind of cute…"**

"**Huh? Which one?" Belarus asked me, with a disgusted look on her pretty face.**

"**Lithuania, I really like him, he is kind, but he stumbles over his words, I dink he is funny."**

"**Do you… you don't… **_**you have a **__**crush**__** on him!"**_

"**So?" I asked indignantly, "You have a crush on me! Dat is incest little sister!"**

"**Had, with a 'd', past!"**

"**Whatever."**

"**Sir? I don't know what you are meaning."**

"**You know exactly what I mean, Lithuania."**

"**But- but sir! I… You can't!" Without listening I picked him up by the waist and carried him to my bed, where I lay him down, and forced his clothes off of him.**

"**Sir! Stop! Stop! Get off of me!" He screamed, such a sweet voice, even as I was stealing his gift, he still could hypnotize me with his voice, "Somebody help me!"**

"**They're asleep now, Мой** **маленький подсолнечник. Just relax, let go."**

"**No! Get off! STOP!" Tears fell from his sapphire eyes, I licked the, up and entered him forcefully.**

So many times I had done that to him. So many nights he screamed until his voice went dry. How was it I hadn't seen his pain? Why was I so blind? I had hurt him!

I took one step closer to Lithuania, the image of him asleep got blurry, my eyes felt warm, and my cheeks got very wet, I fell to the ground, heavily enough hurt my knees, but not hard enough to wake Lithuania from his exhausted slumber, I couldn't speak to wake him up, all I could do was weep. I cried until I fell asleep on the floor at the end of the couch.

When I woke up, Lithuania was still snoozing on his sofa, so I got up, and started to cook.

"Russia, sir? Are you cooking?" Lithuania asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"I am trying…" I pull the hot plate out of the oven, "I made some Kukuliai for you, Lithuania! Ah!" It was smoking, black hot smoke that went into our noses, and made us cough badly. On an old instinct I had forgotten, I threw the food out the window, and watched it melt the snow around it.

"You made tat for me?"

"Well… I had attempted to…"

"Tank you."

"I hope I didn't break your oven- What?" I looked up, at him, he was smiling, a cute, genuine smile.

"I said: Tank you, no one's ever cooked for me before."

"But I killed it…"

"You didn't kill it, my oven is not good at holding food at one temperature, it eiter burns or stays frozen or cold. I should have told you tat… But tank you."

I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I simply stared, I must have been making some sort of scary face, because he started shaking uncontrollably.

"Is something wrong, da? Why are you shaking like that, Lithuania?" I asked.

"You… are… making a very blank… face, almost expressionless… It's frightening."

"Oh? I am sorry- Is-… Is dat why you tree were always so afraid of me?"

"Yes! You had, and still have, a way of looking at a person, and giving them the feeling that you are looking into them, reading their mind!"

"Oh! I never mean to Lithuania! I promise, I never mean to scare my friends!"

He froze, as if I had just something terrible, "Right… because you … never-mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me! If you are mad at me, say why!"

"You never meant to scare your friends, were we your friends?"

"Of course!"

"Then you should know! Friends don't do that to friends!"

"…" I knew what he meant, I had remembered it only moments ago, "I… Lithuania… I don't know how I can say it…"

"Say what?" His voice was shaking with anger.

"How truly sorry I am… I was, I still am… I'm so stupid!" I say, I can feel my eyes filling up again, spilling out of my eyes slowly.

"Why should I be believing you? So many times! I begged you to stop!"

"I know…"

"But you didn't stop! You didn't even let up!"

"I know…"

"So why are you asking me to forgive you?"

"I am not asking you to forgive me, I just… I'm sorry…" My eyes were shut tight, I didn't want to cry anymore, what was more I didn't want him to see me crying. I was very surprised to feel a warm hand on my face, wiping off the tears.

"Well… I do…"

"Huh? How?"

"I don't know… you've always been a little clueless about some tings. Maybe you didn't realize it was hurting me."

"Lithuania… back den… I didn't know it was wrong! I… I tought it meant something else."

"What?"

"Well… heh… I tought it means 'I love you'…"

"…You… you loved me?"

"Why do you say past?" I asked, looking at him endearingly.

"You… you love me… Why?"

"You are funny, and smart. I like your voice, and your laugh. I love how you are nice, and sweet, and your smile. Especially your smile."

"M-my smile?" In his eyes was total shock, just barely short of terror, "Russia… I- I have to go out, I'll be back soon. I just- I'm sorry!" he pushed me out of the way to the door, he ran to his car and drove off.

"Lithuania…" I begged to the air, "I need you… I will lose my mind without you…"

союз что=Russian-What

Kukuliai-Lithuanian potato dumplings

Мой маленький подсолнечник=Russian-My little sunflower


	3. sätestatakse mälu sõidurajalDown Memory

"He said what?" I asked shocked at what Lithuania had just told Latvia and me.

"Yes! He said he loves me! How was I supposed to react?"

_Beep beep!_ Lithuania's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Belarus."

"Hello?"

"He's… well uhm…" Lithuania explained what had happened.

"I didn't even think about that!" He said, Belarus yelled something like 'How long has he been alone?' Lithuania got a really worried look on his face, "Only a little while though!" He looked up at the clock, "Sūdas! Almost six hours!"

"Hey… Estonia?" Latvia asked me, pulling on my sleeve, "Do you think that Russia will be okay?"

"Are you worried about the man?" I asked, a little unsure.

"Well, he always has been kind of nuts, but he's been so much worse than usual lately, he could hurt himself pretty badly."

"I suppose you're right," Lithuania snapped his phone shut, "Are you going to go back home and check on Russia?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?" He said, exasperated.

"We'll come too. " I say, standing up, "Should we call Ukraine?"

"Ten litas says that Belarus will have already called her by the time we get back to my place."

"Ma tean, õigus"

We drove (a little too fast) to Lithuania's house in Vilnius, too find the whole place was cleaned, the oven fixed, the laundry machines going.

"Russia sir?" I called checking various rooms.

"Hey! I found him!" I heard Latvia call for one the downstairs rooms.

We walked into the room where Latvia had called from. I stepped in, looked for a second, and then froze.

Russia was sitting, his knees tucked up to his chest, and his chin held close to his chest. A closer look revealed his eyes were crossed and highly unfocused, we stared for a second, and then we heard him muttering to himself.

"…_**such an idiot**_**…no I am not!...**_**Russia you're hopeless**_**…shutup Winter!...**_**don't you think this might be**_**…go away!…**_**why they all hate you**_**… but, no they can't all hate me**_**… shhh… listen to yourself dummy, he left! You told him something huge and he ran**_**… that doesn't mean he hates me…**_**They probably hate you because they don't remember why you took care of them…**_**but, I.. no!...**_**Yes…**_** No! They couldn't…"**

"Belarus was right… he's lost it." Lithuania said.

"He never had it to begin with." I answered.

"… **but I cared for them… **_**they don't care about that, do they Russia**_**… Lithuania took care of me… **_**he felt sorry for you, he doesn't care about you**_**… he, no! he hates me too?..." **Tears welled up and feel from wide open violet eyes, **"**_**Yes that's right**_**… even Lithuania?... **_**especially Lithuania!**_** No… you're wrong! He- he doesn't hate me!... **_**of course he hates you! Now listen, the only way to get him to **__not__** hate you, is to**_**"** He started whispering to himself, I couldn't understand what he was saying, I looked to Lithuania, who was trying to think of a way to get close to him, and then I looked at Latvia who was crying into my shoulder.

"What's wrong with Mr. Russia?" He pleaded, "Why is he talking like he's two different people?"

"I don't know, armastus, but you shouldn't cry. You need to be tough for Russia." I said patting my love on the head, "Lithuania? Any ideas?"

"Only one. hold on a second." He walked forward, bent down next to Russia, and touched his face gently. As soon as Lithuania's hand got close enough to feel, Russia's face changed, from a deranged expression of terror to shock, when he saw Lithuania, he leaned forward a little, as if to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Then he jumped on top of the smaller man. "Why do you hate me Lithuania?" He all but crushed the oldest of us Baltics when he landed, "AGH! I'm so sorry!" He jumped up quickly and pulled up Lithuania and squeezed him to his chest, "I know I wasn't a very good protectorate, but I really did try!"

"Who told you I hate you?" He said, trying to push away, "You have a very tight… hug…"

"Sorry!" He let go, and Lithuania nearly collapsed.

"Russia, I don't hate you, and neither do the others."

"Then why did you leave?" Russia asked, starting to cry again.

_Today sure is weird. I've never seen Russia cry, except for when Belarus managed to get into his house…_

"I think you'd better rest a bit now, sir, it's been a long day."

Russia nodded, childishly wiping tears off of his face, but his eyes showed he desperately wanted an answer.

"…I… I don't understand…" Russia tried, he had his legs tucked up to his chest again, but he was sitting at the kitchen table, he looked awkwardly like a child.

"Yes, I know… Latvia?" I looked down, he was sound asleep on my chest, "Latvia, wake up."

"Hm? Oh… Is Mr. Russia okay yet?"

"Yes, he's feeling much better now. Did you –"

"Hey Mr. Russia, earlier, you were talking to yourse-"

"I was talking to General Winter."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"I'll tell you some other time…"

"Oh please!"

"Well… he sort of, raised me, and my sisters. We called him our отец."

"Father? Not… well, why didn't you call him папа?"

"In most languages, the difference between 'father' and 'dad' is that dad is more familiar, has a closeness to it." I explained to Latvia.

"Da. Estonia is right, anyway… he was terrible, always cold. He often beat us, and forced us to fight each other when he was sober…"

"What if he was drunk?" I found myself asking out of concern.

"If he was drunk, we were safe."

"Is that why you sounded so scared?" Latvia asked, sitting up.

"Da, but he is gone now. So you will be safe, he must have left when he heard you three coming. He was always a coward, and he never stayed if the odds were against him."

The three of us looked around at each other, _There wasn't anyone there…_ "But Latvia you were asking something else, what was it?"

"Huh? Oh! Well you- I mean uhm, General Winter, said something about _why_ you took us, what did he mean?"

"… he was right… you really don't know?"

"No… I don't…"

"None of us know."

"I remember you dragging me away from Poland after some battle a long time ago."

"That's not what happened, well I did take you from Poland, but…*sigh* Okay… I'll tell the story. Lithuania you were the first Baltic I took, so I'll start with you. Yes, there was a battle, between you and Poland, versus me. Yes, I took you to Moscow after that fight. Yes, I did make you stay. But I took you away from Poland for a reason: you were sick, freezing, and hurt badly. I don't know how you remember it, but I picked you up, and you fought me the whole way. I carried you to my house, and I did my very best to get you back to full health, but you tried to run off before I could make sure everything was okay, and my boss made me take you captive."

"Tikrai?"

"Da…" Russia said, looking down.

"Russia, you don't look too good, are you feeling okay?"

"Hm? Da, I'm just a little dizzy, don't worry, Latvia. Say… I hadn't noticed before, you've gotten taller!"

"Yes sir, uhm, at the end of our big fight uhm, your boss signed over a few acres of your land to my country."

"Ahhhh… that explains it then…"

"Hm? Explains what Russia?"

"I can't fit in my coats, they've all gotten too big! I couldn't figure out what was wrong, da!"

Somehow, we all laughed, but Lithuania remained quiet.

"What's wrong Lithuania?" I asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I don't understand, if what you say is true, Russia, then why is it I remember it so differently?"

"Hm… You were badly injured, and had lost much blood, perhaps you were disoriented, da? You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I remember it clearly."

"It makes sense though, I mean… well, you _are_ occasionally sweet… so it adds up that you would have been concerned for me, but I can't understand why I remember it so differently." Lithuania looked down, trying to make sense of the whole scene.

"Hey Estonia?"

"Hm? What is it, Latvia?"

"I don't feel good…" He whispered sleepily, "Can we go home?"

"I guess we have to…" I looked up to Lithuania and Russia, who were both blushing and had confused looks on their faces, "Hey, good to see you're better Russia, we have to go now. Latvia isn't feeling well."

"Huh? Oh, thank you for coming, da!" Russia said, patting Latvia on the head, "I know! Here take this." He handed me a small pouch from a big pocket in his coat. "It is medicine that China made for me a long time ago, it fixes most ailments."

"What is in it?"

"Rehmannia, bupleurnum, and I think ginseng." He said, rubbing the back of his head, he must have noticed a look on my face because he continued, "It sounds terrible, but it works wonderfully, I promise, da!"

"Well, if you say so, thank you Russia. Come on love, let's go home."

Sūdas-Lithuanian=Fuck

Litas=Lithuanian currency

Ma tean, õigus-Estonian=I know right

Armastus-Estonian=Love

Отец-Russian=Father

Папа-Russian=Dad

Tikrai-Lithuanian=Really


	4. Persikėlimas greitaiLithuania

Persikėlimas greitai-Lithuania

"Lithuania? You are okay, da?" Russia asked, after Estonia took Latvia home, "You have been quiet for a while now…"

"Russia, did… I mean, do you really mean it?"

"Mean what, Lithuania?" He asked, tilting his head with a very confused expression.

"Do… do you really love me? Like you said…"

"Huh? Does Lithuania think Russia was lying?" He asked aloud in third person. _Why does he always do that?_ I thought to myself, "Of course I meant it Lithuania… I would not lie to you, unless truth would hurt you."

"Huh? Really?"

"Of course! I always tell the truth to my friends."

"I… I'm glad to hear that…"

"What do you mean, da?"

"I'm glad to hear that, because… believe it or not… I… I love you too…."

"Da?" His eyes lit up with disbelief and hopefulness, "Really?"

"Mmhm…" I nodded, feeling my face heat up, "I… I can't really say why.. but I-"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug, "Da!" I gasped, apparently pretty loudly because he let go of me immediately, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're very strong…"

"Oh…" He started blushing a bit too, and he shut his eyes, "I'm just bigger… I'm actually not as strong as many people seem to think…"

"Really?"

"Da… you remember when I jumped out of that plane without a parachute?"

"Who could forget?" I ask giggling stupidly at the memory of Russia being laid-up for over a week in his bed.

"Da… " He said blushing more, "Proof, I am not invincible. No one is."

"I guess not, hey…"

"What?"

"I never did get to eat after I left…"

"Oh? I didn't make anything after I burnt the last thing…"

"Hmmm… hey… Did… did you do the dishes?"

"Da. They were all over, so I cleaned them up."

"Wow, thank you."

"Kviečiame Jus."

"Huh!"

"What?"

"I didn't know you knew Lithuanian."

"I know very little, it is kind of difficult for me."

"Da…"

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"I think it's pretty good." I laughed, "Are you hungry? I think I have some okrorshka in the fridge."

"If you want that it's fine with me."

"Great." I pulled the (rather large) bowl from my refrigerator, and served the cold soup, "Hey… I'm sorry I left earlier…"

"Hm?" He swallowed the spoonful, before saying "It is okay, I would imagine I surprised you quite a bit, da?"

"Yes. I wasn't expecting it at all…" I said, blushing again, finishing my own soup in another scoop.

"Do you want seconds?" He asked.

"No, I'm full, thank you though." I said, taking my bowl to the sink and rinsing it out. I turned around and Russia wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I put mine around his shoulders and kissed him back.

"Aš tave myliu, Lietuva." He whispered, pulling off of me.

"Я люблю вас тоже, Россия" I said back, kissing him gently.

"Oh yea?" Russia mocks competitively.

"Yes!" I answered with the same game-face.

"Come on and prove it!" He said grabbing my by the hips and pulling me very close to him.

"Let's go then huh?" I say, wrapping my arms tighter around the back of his neck, kissing him.

Only about five minutes later, we were both undressed and holding each other tight to our chests waiting for the other to make a move.

"…How do we decide who goes?" Russia finally asks.

"You just go for it." I said, kissing him with a tone in my voice I had never heard before.

"Ar jūs pasiruošę, mano saulėgrąžų?" He asked, rolling on top of me.

"I was born ready!" I said, seeing again the passion burning in his violet eyes.

"Mmhm… good." He said, with apparent pleasure brimming in his voice. He moved down, and kissed my neck, still going down, kissed my chest, and suddenly I felt fear running through my body.

"Stop!"

"Huh? What's wrong Lithuania?"

"I… I can't do this…" I said, trying to push him off of my body.

"What's wrong?"

"…I just don't know if I can…"

"I won't hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've been waiting a long time for this."

"What do you mean? You've done this before."

"Not like this. You love me right? Then it's willing, so there will be more love and passion."

"Okay… I'm ready." I said, reminding myself that he wasn't always harsh. Almost instantly after I gave him permission, he drove in slowly, as if he were savoring the feeling. "Aahhh…" I whined happily.

"kolkol… Just wait, I've barely even started yet!" He pulled back, and then pushed back in fast, he did it again, and again, then he hit some place in me.

"Aaaahhh!" I cried.

"M?"

"Do that again!" I ordered, he did as I told him, "AaHH!" I called out again, after a few more minutes of the same spot, "Stop! Ahhh… it hurts…"

"Okay…" He moved a little and started in a different spot, I thought I'd give him a go, so after a few thrusts, I pushed upwards towards his hips.

"AHH!" He screamed, so I did it again, "Lithuania!" After that I let him go on his own.

After a long while, he rolled over, pulling me with him, he kissed me for a while.

"Ho- How was it?"

"Perfect…" I panted, kissing him back.

"Great…" He kissed me again, and then fell asleep next to me, I curled up on his chest, and allowed sleep to take me as well.

I woke up, reached over for Russia and didn't find him.

"Hm? Russia?" I thought, _Oh no! He left me…_

"Da?" I heard him call from the other room, "Awake yet?"

"Oh…"_ Thank God…_ "Yes, Hold on." I said, pulling on a pair of pants, and going into the kitchen, _Man… must've been crazy, I can barely walk…_

When I got into the kitchen, I saw Russia, carefully, cooking something, checking it every few seconds, to keep it from burning.

"Hm? You are up already." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tender kiss, "I had fun last night, did you?"

"Hell yes." I said, leaning into his warm chest, (he didn't have a shirt on either). "Can we do that again tonight?"

"If you really want to." He smiled into my neck, "Then I can't wait."

Persikėlimas greitai-Lithuanian=Moving Quickly

Kviečiame Jus-Lithuanian=You're welcome

Aš tave myliu, Lietuva-Lithuanian=I love you, Lithuania

Я люблю вас тоже, Россия-Russia=I love you too, Russia

Ar jūs pasiruošę, mano saulėgrąžų-Lithuanian=Are you ready, my sunflower?


	5. Хорошие и плохие новости Russia

Russia

I make breakfast for my Lithuania, when I hear something race into the bathroom in the hallway, after a minute Lithuania called me, and asked for a glass of water.

I brought it to him, and then I saw him hunched over the toilet.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, rubbing his back.

"Ya… I'm just not feeling well…" He said, and then he threw up again.

"Mmm… my poor baby…" I said, rubbing his back some more and holding his hand.

"Okay…ugh… I'm done…" He said, rubbing his head, "What's for breakfast?"

"Da… I made some wheat pancakes."

"Mmm… do we have any… oh! Cream Cheese?"

"...I think so… Do you want some with breakfast?"

"If we have any crackers, can I have the Cream Cheese with the crackers?"

"I guess so, come on, clean up, I'll get those crackers and cheese out for you."

"Thank you." I helped him up, and he started to wash his face, and brushed his teeth, when he came into the kitchen he sat down in one of the chairs and when I turned around, he was sound asleep.

"…Как самые." I say out loud.

That went on for a few weeks, and it started to worry me. One morning, he got up and ran to the bathroom again. When he called me, I already had the glass poured, and was waiting at the door.

"Mano prastas Lietuva serga!" I said, "I'm calling the doctor today."

"Why? I'm fine really!"

"Lithuania, you've been hurling your guts out every morning for a month! You're sick! I'm calling a doctor before you get any worse!" I demanded, "I'll call a countries doctor if you want, but you're not getting out of this."

"Fine… my doctor is 774-3342." He said, getting up and sitting down in the kitchen. I handed him a little scoop bowl of cream cheese and Ritz® crackers.

"Hello?" I said, after Lithuania's doctor picked up.

"_Dr.Mindaugas here, how can I help you?"_

"Da? I'm calling for Lithuania, you are his doctor correct?"

"_Oh, yes, is something wrong?"_

"Yes, I think he is sick. You see, he's been sick to his stomach for nearly a month now."

"_Alright, I'm clear today, so you can come in whenever, but may I ask who you are?"_

"Da, I'm Russia."

"_Okay, come_ _in when you can, before nine, that's when the clinic closes."_

"Da, thank you very much sir."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right Lithuania."

"But… how?"

"Well, uhm… see, countries, only the males however, have both reproductive organs, to represent the women in their countries. So, it _is_ possible, and occasionally likely, that male countries _can _get pregnant."

"So… I am?" Lithuania questioned again, I was in total shock, I couldn't speak, I could barely even breathe.

"Yes, that's correct. Congratulations you two."

"Wow… Russia? Are you okay?"

"…daa… …"

"I know right? I can't believe it either."

"Should we tell anyone?"

"I'll leave you two for a moment to figure all of this out."

"Thank you doctor." I said "Lithuania?"

"Yes?"

"We _are_ going to keep it, da?"

"Of course!"

"Good… I want to keep it…" I looked up and saw Lithuania absently rubbing his stomach, smiling at me, "What?"

"We're going to have a baby… we're going to be parents, Russia!"

"Da… we are, aren't we?" I said, starting to think about it, I remembered that when Belarus was little, I had to take care of her, and she returned it by falling in love with me. "Ah!"

"What? What's wrong Russia?"

"What if… what if…"

"Russia, calm down, you were raising Belarus as a sister, this time, you'll raise it like a child."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am."

There was a World Meeting in a few weeks, we decided to tell everyone then.

"Really?"

"Ve~ Yay! Isn't it great GermanY! A little giovane!"

"Ja."

Hungary passed out, apparently too much for even her to handle.

"Congratulations, aru!"

"Thank you!"

"Thanks everyone." Lithuania said, close to tears from the excitement.

The meeting, now out of everyone's mind, wasn't very exciting, except for the end when everyone was leaving for lunch (after our announcement) when behind the scenes, Estonia popped the question to Latvia, who immediately answered 'yes'.

"Russia…" Lithuania said from the other room, one day a few months later.

"Yes?" I asked, coming to him.

"I… I mean… it's not really moving anymore, I'm worried…" He said rubbing his now, much more obvious stomach.

So I called the doctor again, and we went to another appointment the next day.

"I… I'm sorry to have to bring you this news."

"What?"

"… Well… the fetus is no longer alive…"

"WHAT?" Lithuania screamed, "No!"

"I'm terribly sorry. I should give you two a few minutes?"

"Please."

He left and Lithuania collapsed, I bent down and held him tightly to my chest.

"Shhhh…" I whispered, suddenly not sure what to say.

"But… Russia… _hic_… our baby…"

"I know… but, we… it'll be…" I couldn't finish, I was getting a little choked up myself, so much so that I couldn't speak.

"Don't tell me it'll be okay… because it won't."

"I'm sorry…" I pulled him up and we sat back down, he cried into my chest for a few more minutes before the doctor came back in.

He sighed and then said, "It will be very bad for your health to carry it around in your stomach for another three months, so we can do it today or wait until you have a bag packed, but we need to remove it within the week."

"_sniff_ Okay, we can do it now."

"Alright."

"Russia, in a minute, go home and bring me something to wear tomorrow."

"Da. I'll go after the surgery. I'll be here for you, love."

"Okay…"

Как самые-Russian=how adorable (But if you look it up, it might say 'as one of the most' which I don't get)

Mano prastas Lietuva serga-My poor Lithuania is sick

Giovane-Italian=Baby


	6. planavimas

Before I we start the next chapter, the title of the last one is Russian, it means "Good and Bad News"

Lithuania-planavimas

I got up early one morning, I walked quietly into the little nursery we had built a year ago, I turned on the dim light, and made sure it didn't shine into our room down the hall. I played for a minute or two with the colorful plush dolls and the plastic pull-toys, before I made my way to the empty cradle that Prussia had made for us, I adjusted the silky blanket and fluffed the tiny mattress, I lowered the gate and sat on my knees next to the bassinet. I felt tiny, warm tears well in my eyes as I gently ran my hand over the scar low on my stomach.

"Lithuania?" I heard Russia calling for me softly, I looked up and realized it was already seven in the morning, "Where are you?"

"I- I'm in here." I said, through tears and a little choking on nothing.

"Hm? Lithuania, why did you come in here?"

"It isn't fair, Russia! It didn't even get a chance to live!" I cried.

He put his hands over my shoulders, and tried to console me, but I turned around to him and fell into his warm embrace. He held me, and let me cry into his chest for almost ten minutes before I managed to calm down a bit.

"Why us? Why our child?"

"You know I can't answer that Lithuania… If I knew the answer, I'd find a way to go back and fix it."

"I love you Russia."

"I love you more." He said teasingly, trying to lift the mood.

"I love you most."

"Possibly." He joked, tapping the tip of my nose.

We got up, grabbed some breakfast, and sat down in the living room, and watched some cartoons.

About a week later, I managed to say to Russia what I had been thinking.

"You-… really?"

"Yes, I… I want to try again…"

"Are you sure?" He asked, standing and looking me in the eyes, "Even though…"

"If it happens again, then… maybe we could adopt one, but I want to try to have one on our own."

He hugged me very tightly, rocked me back and forth slowly, "Now?"

"Not_ right_ now. But soon."

"I love you, so I'm going to do this now." He said, "Wait here, da?" He walked quickly into our room, and came back holding a small something in his hand.

"What's that?"

"You'll see." He stood in front of me, gave me a big kiss, and bent down on his knee, "Lithuania, I love you. So I've got something I really want to ask you."

"…"

"Will you marry me, da?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I yelled, jumping on him, hugging and kissing him again and again, tears streaming down my face.

"I love you so much Lithuania. So very, very much, and I'll never let you go."

"Then I'll hold on with all I've got." I said happily, "Put that ring on my hand, I want to see how it looks."

"Me too, da?" He said, pulling us both back to our feet, and placing the diamond gemmed ring on the third finger on my left hand.

"I love it." I said staring through tears at the shiny, sparkling jewel on my hand.

"I'm glad, when should be the wedding, da?"

"Summer, on my shore, It'll be so pretty then."

"Alright, a summer wedding in Lithuania," He answered, "Just saying, but a dress would look better on you than me, da?"

"I figured as much, love. But we can deal with that later on, we have a while until summer."

"It will come faster than you think, Lithuania." He said, picking me up and setting me down on the couch again, he sat down next to me, I leaned on to his chest and he put his arms around me, I fell asleep within a few moments.

Latvia, China and Italy (Not sure why he came) went with me to get all the stuff we needed: A dress, the cake, cards, a venue, Italy even helped me pick a place for a honeymoon, at lunch (Yes, we got all of that done by lunch-time) my mind was wandering a bit.

"Hey Lithuania?" China called me from my daydream, "What are your plans after?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you two going to decide whose capital you'll stay in, you know, married stuff."

"Ohh, well we were thinking about using my place, as a winter escape, you know, because it will be so cold in Russia, and mostly stay in Moscow."

"Ve~ That's romantic!"

"That's a really sweet step."

"Da… isn't it?" I looked up and they were all staring at me like I had just eaten a flaming cactus whole, "What?"

"You sound like Russia!" Latvia giggled.

"Do I? That's funny…" I started thinking about nothing in particular, "We're also going to try and have kids again…" I said without really considering how personal a statement that was.

"Really?"

"That's great, aru!"

"Ve~!"

"Yeah… I hadn't meant to say that outloud…"

"Huh? Oh, it's alright I won't tell anyone!" Latvia promised, holding up the hand signal that he, Estonia and I had used in Moscow when we were swearing silence to each other if Russia was in the room.

"I still have secrets about Japan that could curl Germany's slicked back hair!" China said giggling to himself like a dewy-eyed school-girl.

"Ve~! If I start to say something, just hit me! It works for Germany!" Italy said, making us all laugh.

(POV switch! It's Russia's turn!)

"Dude! That's boss!" America said when he saw me in the tuxedo that Estonia and Prussia had picked out for me (Prussia was being all weird, and not trying to win an argument with me ever since Lithuania and I announced our engagement).

"Da? Thank you America! But I still don't like you very well, da."

"Hehey man, that's cool." He laughed it off.

"Voah… you look so awesome! Almost as awesome as me! Ze amazing Prussia!" (Guess who) said, putting a lot of purposeful force into his German accent.

"It's very stiff…" I said, trying to turn so I could see how the back looked.

"Hush! You look fine, little brother!" Ukraine said, checking the waist and arms.

"Why did you even come with us?" America asked, provoking me.

"Don't you have a go at my sister!" I ordered, not moving because of the tux.

"Sorry man, I just don't get it, shouldn't she have gone with Lithuania?"

"Nah, they got stalked by Hungary, and we figured that she was enough to handle, what with Italy showing up out of nowhere and going with." Prussia said, letting up on his accent enough to be easily understood.

"Oh…"

"Plus, it's not like any of us have a clue what we're doing, I mean, Belarus decided I couldn't pick out a tux myself when Latvia and I got ready for our wedding last year." Estonia said, checking his phone, "Weird… Latvia texted me but there's no message…" He mumbled to himself.

"Good point."

"I guess we're just supposed to let the others pick out groomsmen and Best Man's stuff?"

"Does Lithuania know who they are?" Ukraine asked, me bringing back the tux in a box that read _Rented_.

"Da, I did say before now didn't I?"

"Ja, but for some reason, it seems you've been awfully forgetful, Russia."

"Have I?"

"Ya man, but it's cool, as long as he knows Canada's size."

"I'm sure he does." I said a little absentmindedly, "Da…"

"Hm? What's up man? You're all… daydream-y…" America said staring at me weird.

"Hm? Oh! Nothing, I'm just thinking about something…"

"About what?" Estonia asked, suddenly intrigued by our conversation.

"It's a little private."

"Hey that's cool."

Canada walked into the shop I suddenly realized we were in, "Sorry I'm late you guys! There was a huge blizzard and my plane decided to land early so I had to take a bus then a cab…"

"No problem, da! It's good to see you, I thought you were maybe sick." I said, shaking his hand firmly.

"No, I'm good." He said smiling kind of softly, "Did I miss anything yet?"

"Nothing really, Lithuania has you suit size right?"

"Yes, I gave it to him last week."

"Okay, good, it came up earlier and I forgot." I said, "I think we still need to pick out one thing."

"What's that?"

"A ring…" I said, thinking _Why does this have to be on _my _list?_

"Oh sweet! What's your size, Russia?"

"Uhm, next to 'Ring' is written 12 and 5 so I guess that's our sizes?"

"Okay boys, let a woman show you how it's done!" Ukraine said, walking right up to the counter and telling the clerk what she needed, "Russia hun, come on over here!" She called me.

"Oh, yes Lithuania called ahead and said that you'd be here. Come on here sir, I have the ring that was chosen."

"Da?"

"Yes, he chose for you, you just have to take it to your wedding."

"Wow… really on top of things…"

He gave me the small box and I put it in the box with my tux, and we left to go get something for lunch.

"…and I said-"

"Let me guess, da? You said something along the lines of 'Dude, no way!' right?"

"Have I said that a lot?"

"Ja, at least every other thing you say starts with 'dude' or ends with 'I'm the hero!'" Prussia laughed, even Canada gave a big smile.

"No… oh okay, hang on. Russia, it's Lithuania, he wants to talk to you." Ukraine handed me her phone.

"Da? Lithuania, why didn't you call my phone?"

"_You weren't answering. Okay listen, what do you think of this: no wait…"_

"What?"

"_Nevermind it's stupid, okay new question: After sunflowers, what's your favorite flower?"_

"Um… I don't know… "

"_Okay so then… you don't have an opinion, as long as we have sunflowers somewhere?"_

"Da."

"_Hmhmhm Yay! Okay that's all, thanks Russia!"_ He hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

"Oookaayy…." I said a little unsure as to what had just happened, "Here's your phone back Ukraine."

"So what's up?"

"I'm not even sure… something about flowers… I think…"

"Hm… I hope he doesn't choose something weird… especially given the colors of dresses." Ukraine wondered aloud.

We ordered our lunches, sat down, and caught up, as the last World Meeting had been nearly two months ago. Prussia and Canada told some really stupid jokes, and I realized it had been nearly a year since I had laughed so genuinely.

"Excuse me sir," A voice inquired from behind me, when the man spoke, Ukraine had a look of horror on her face, "are you Russia?"

"Da, that is me." I said, turning to see a man I had really not expected to see, "G-General?" I choked.

"Miss me?" He said in a terribly hoarse voice.

"… Wh-… what are you doing here?" I coughed. I desperately wished Lithuania would call me again, so that I wouldn't have to talk to my old guardian.

_Beep beep_ "Huh?" _beep beep_ "Oh, hold on a second." I quickly read the text message.

_Is this the same General Winter you told us about before? ~Estonia_

_Yes ~Russia_

"You were saying?" I looked up from the phone and, unfortunately, continued the conversation.

"What? Can't an old man come and visit the kids he raised once in a while?"

"No." Ukraine and I both said without missing a beat.

"Eh? Aw come on, Russia… It's me! Winter! You know me guy!"

"Get out of here!" I demanded, pushing him off of me, as he had leaned on my shoulders.

His unexpected, and regretfully sober, visit lasted until well after two o' clock.

(Back to Lithuania!)

I got home at about six, carrying my dress, a box of cards, tuxedos, dresses, information about the beach where the wedding would be, and a napkin with the cell numbers of Italy and China. I was a very happy camper.

When I walked into the door, I heard Russia snoring loudly from our room. I set my stuff of the couch and some on the kitchen table, and go into the bedroom.

"Awww… jis atrodo taip nekenksmingas." I whisper, very loudly apparently, because he jumped awake.

"Huh? Oh… Am I glad to see you, da?"

"What happened?"

"Winter decided to pay me a much unwelcomed visit."

"Oh… did he… he didn't hurt you or Ukraine did he?"

"No, but he was so frikkin' annoying! I really hope I don't turn out like that when I get old, da?"

"I love that little tic of yours…"

"I'm not too fond of it, da?"

"It makes everything seem as though you are asking permission."

"That sounds a little cute I guess, da?"

"It is adorable."

planavimas-Lithuanian=Planning

Ve~ -Italy's speech tic

Ja-German=Yes ( I think)

jis atrodo taip nekenksmingas-Lithuanian=He (it) looks so harmless


	7. ВяселлеBelarus Oh this'll be fun!

Вяселле-Belarus (Oh this'll be fun!)

I couldn't say that I was totally over my old crush on my big brother, well, I couldn't even say I was a little over it. So when it was announced that Russia and Lithuania were going to get married, I gave a jealous 'congratulations' and went home, where I (regrettably) cried myself to sleep.

The day of the wedding finally came, and I was very happy to know that Lithuania had chosen me as Bride's maid. _I must remember to ask brother _why_ Lithuania is in a dress, not a white tux…_ I thought as the music played when my friend walked the aisle. Although, admittedly, he did look beautiful, with a wreath of rue flowers on his head like a tiara, _His traditions are weird _I thought_ Oh well, he probably doesn't understand any of my own customs. _I scolded myself.

I heard the two whispering to each other while the congregation sat back down, the traditional wedding vows were taken, and the guy in the weird robes took the wreath off of Lithuania's head and replaced it with a silver tiara embedded with rubies, emeralds, amethysts, and sapphires. I heard Ukraine whispering Elizabeta (who got a nosebleed when brother and Lithuania kissed) _he looks just like a girl!_ _**I know!**_

The reception was very nice, as the actual wedding was Lithuanian style, we got to have a Russian reception. Yes. Lots and lots and lots of vodka.

I had never been allowed to have any of brother vodka when I was younger, and now I know why, it's wonderful! I was dizzy, and I said some stupid crap that didn't even make sense to me, and I tripped on brother, and he didn't even try to get away. _No wonder the general was so nice when he was like this…_ I thought to myself, _there's no way he could have figured out we were hiding instead of just being asleep._

I woke up on the floor, with a pounding headache, I couldn't hear anything but I felt brother shaking my arms, I saw his lips moving, ort of like '_Bell…ah.. ruse…' I wonder what that means…_ I thought He mouthed it again, _'Bell ah ruse… way kup' Ohhhh… he's calling me… I should tell him I'm awake now… _I opened my mouth and moved it to tell him, I can hear Lithuania say something.

"I think she's awake."

"I think we should take her home."

"Mmff… I'm brother now awake." I said, "Wait… that's not right…"

"She's so hung-over…" I heard Russia laugh heartily.

"Let's get her home. It's well into the afternoon anyway." My new brother said giggling.

Вяселле-Belarusian=the wedding


	8. Daugiau LytisLithuania

Well, everyone passed out at roughly midnight after the reception. I had accidently ordered vodka that hadn't aged long enough, so it was crazy extra strong, even Russia was a little hung-over (and that takes a lot of alcohol!).

We spent a few weeks in Vilnius on our honeymoon, doing you know what and some sight-seeing, I hadn't really paid enough attention to my own capital apparently because there were some big changes I didn't recognize.

"Whoa!" Russia was very excited by almost every little thing, "Did you see that?"

"Felt it too… I hate geysers…" I said, rubbing my head.

"Da? Are you okay?"

"Yes, once something got stuck in it, so it sort of got clogged up, when the blockage was removed, _**BAM!**_ You remember that don't you?"

"The day you couldn't do anything? Kolkol… you didn't think straight for nearly a week after." He laughed.

"Hush, you should have seen yourself in the winter of '33!" I joked back, "Your skin was blue-ish I could see your breathe when you spoke, you couldn't even stomach a bottle of vodka."

"Quit…" He said, "I get like that most winters."

"Really?"

"Da, it's why I usually sent you three home that time of year."

"Huh? Oh! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what, da?"

"Get in, I'm driving!" He did as told, and I drove to a huge field, I made Russia cover his eyes before he saw the meadow.

"What are we doing now, da?"

"You'll see when I take that blindfold off!" I kidded, him, lightly pinching his shoulder. I walked him into the middle of the field, under a huge tree, where the flowers didn't grow quite so thickly.

"Can I take it off now, da?"

"Yes, here." I reached up and untied the careful knot I had done, "Ta-da!"

"…" He stared at the massive and breezy field of sunflowers, the wind blew loose petals all around, the air was warm, and the scent of the sweet flowers filled my lungs.

"Ta-da!" I tried again, this time jumping in front of him, he quickly looked away and put his hand up to his face before looking back, "Russia… are you crying?"

"No… I got some dirt in my eyes… da?"

"Oh, here," I stood on my toes and gently kissed his eyelid, "Better?"

"I lied, da?" He admitted, "I was crying… it's so pretty…"

"I knew you'd like it." I whispered, kissing him again, "I love you so much."

"I love you more ,da?"

"Pfft… doubt it." I said, pushing him to the ground, _Bum ba-dum bum ba-dum,_ his heart beat was steady and strong. I listened to the almost melodic beat, and then I ran my hand down his side. _Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum _ I pinched his hip _ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum_ no longer steady beat as I placed both my hands on his ass. _Dum ba-dum bum dum-ba bum._

"Are you playing games with me, da? Or are you _trying_ to get me hard?" He asked, and I felt something slightly pushing on my stomach.

"Wasn't trying, but we shouldn't waste it, I guess." I said, pulling off his shirt first.

"I like the way you think, da?" He said slowly unbuttoning mine.

"Mmmm…" I cooed at him.

"Let's get you out of those shorts, mm?"

"You first, big guy." I unfastened his pants and pulled them and his boxers down quickly with a lot of excitement.

"Your turn, da?" He said, nearly ripping off my denim shorts and underwear.

"Have at me bro." I said.

"No, let's take it a little more slowly now." He pulled me up to where our chests were at the same height, he kissed my neck slowly, passionately, at first I was a little startled, but I got used to it very quickly.

I was glad for how remote and hard to find the field was, because I knew I was being very loud when he rolled me over and started kissing me lower and lower and lower.

"Are you ready?"

"Pin me down." I ordered.

"Da? You have to scream for me loud then!" He said grabbing my wrists and forcing me to the ground as if his life depended on it.

He didn't even lube, he just went for it. It hurt a couple of times, but then it felt good, great… Perfect!

"Don't hold back, my Lithuania!" He cooed, "I want to know how much you love it!"

"Ahhh!" I moaned the second my lips opened, "Ivan…"

"Da? You… Toris… I didn't think you knew my name!"

"Ivan!" I yelled again."

"Kolkolkol! I'm glad you love this so much!"His laugh was so evil sounding, but it was his, and he was mine, so I didn't care.

"Ivan!" I screamed again, this time a little pleadingly.

"Did I hurt you, da?"

"More! Faster! Ivan!..." I cried out.

"As you wish, mano meile."

He did. Faster. Harder More. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care, it felt so wonderful. "Ivan! Ivan!" I screamed again.

"Yes, I know…"

Then he hit some spot, it was magical, Ecstatic. He felt it too.

"Toris!" He called, "Ohhh…" His pace slowed a bit as he tried to stop shaking from the favored encounter.

"Again Ivan!" I demanded.

"Not if you want to keep going!"

"I don't care! I just need that again!" I said, shaking a bit myself.

He thrust into my body twice more before I broke.

"AHH! Ivan!" I called, as he rolled off of me.

"Shhh… Not more for now, da?" He kissed me on the lips, and I kissed him back.

"I… love… you…" I said panting heavily.

"I should hope so, da?" He joked, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to him tightly, I fell asleep on his chest.

Daugiau Lytis -Lithuanian=More Sex

kol-Russia's laughter (Cute+evil=Ivan Braginski)

mano meile-Lithuanian=My love


	9. Ворс Russia

(Just so y'all know Russia got his house all fixed up)

When we got home our lives went back to how they were, we just got to wear rings so that _everyone_ would know how much we loved each other.

"Russia…"

"Hm? What's wrong, da?"

"I… I still want to have a kid again."

"I know love. I was trying to give you a baby on our honeymoon." I joked quietly, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him to my chest.

"I'm serious… I mean it's obviously not something that just happens right away, but… I really want it…"

"Shhh… just like wine must wait years to be sweet, so must you be patient for the gift you want so badly."

"Ivan… you really ought to write those down…"

"Hmm, that one… maybe…" I said, kissing him on the top of his head, "You are so beautiful."

"I love you."

"Yay!" I squeaked for no other reason but to make Lithuania laugh.

"Russia?"

"Yes?"

"Let's use our names… not our countries…"

"Hm? Of course, da? I would have before, but I didn't know if that would make you feel weird, da?"

"Hm…" He chuckled sweetly, "Oh…"

"What is the problem?"

"We both have such long last names… writing it down on things will be hard.."

"Braginski-Laurnaitis… it is a little long, da?"

"Maybe… we could just be the Braginski's?"

"I like your name better."

"But you were the groom, so we have to use your name you big silly!"

"Oh… must we?"

"Yes."

"Fine, da? We can just be the Braginski's if you really want to."

"Ačiū!" He kissed me, but forgot to stretch up (as I was so much taller than him), and he kissed right under my chin.

"I love you Lithu- I mean... Toris." I whispered, smiling at his silly mistake.

"Я люблю вас более, Иван"

"Da! You are so cute when you speak Russian! Your accent is adorable, da?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, it's a good thing." I said, caressing him, "Your skin is so soft and perfect. But you are mine, so does that mean, that _my_ skin is soft and perfect, da?" I teased.

"Your eyes are beautiful, and you are mine, does that mean that my eyes are beautiful?" He continued.

"Your hair is silky and warm. Does that mean that mine is as well?"

"Your voice is sweet and mellow."

"Your touch is like a gentle breeze."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I love you the most."

"I believe that's not possible."

He kissed me, this time his made it to my lips, I wrapped him in my arms and kissed him back.

"Ivan…"

"Da?"

"Move…"

"Hm?"

"Move!" He pushed me off of him, and ran to another room.

"Ohhh.." Toris whined loudly, "I hate flu…."

"Hush, I'm here to make it all better." I comforted him and rubbed his back carefully. He vomited again into the toilet and flushed it.

"I hate this so much…" He said, "I wish I never got sick… why does a country get sick?"

"Well, there was the plague, and then at least for me, Ukraine, and Japan, there's a bit of nuclear damage still left in our land… so we feel sick a lot."

"But I never got hit-" He puked again he cleaned up, and then fell asleep in my lap.

Ворс-Russian=Fluff

Я люблю вас более, Иван-Russian=I love you, Ivan


	10. Перший Датують

Перший Датують: Ukraine

**Pairing warning:** Ukraine+Canada

"…and he really said that?"

"_I know right, da?"_

"That's horrible!"

"_I kicked his ass though, da? So Toris will be okay now."_

My little brother called me one day and we caught up, it turns out that some douche had started flirting with Lithuania during their honeymoon, and Brother beat the shit out of him.

"How badly?"

"_He didn't have to go to the hospital, da?"_

"Oh good, you've learned to control it."

"_No… Toris grabbed me and told me to stop."_

"Close enough, you listened didn't you?" I said, and I heard his silly 'kolkolkol' laughter, "Anyway, I'm glad to hear that Lithuania is feeling better, flu season was bad for everyone this year huh?"

"_I didn't get it at all though, da? So I wonder if I'll get it really bad soon, da?"_

"Hmm, well if you start to get sick, come see me. I know you don't trust medicine that the doctors give you."

"_Da. Plus you make it flavorless."_

"Lawl." I said, "Oops…"

"_Have you been talking to America?"_

"… Calm down Ivan!"

"_Humph… Hm? No I'm on the phone with Katyusha… da okay. Gotta go big sis, Toris says hi. Love you, bye, da?"_

"Talk to you later little bro."

"_Really?"_

"Shutup… bye."

**Click**

I was getting excited for my brother and brother-in-law, Lithuania wanted a kid, Russia wouldn't say to anyone, but he wanted one too, and I accidentally let it slip to Hungary, who called Japan, who started writing a new chapter for his 'Boys Love' Manga.

"… So, no von has any qvestions?"

"I got one dude! Lay off the accent man! I can't understand a thing you're saying!" America said to Germany, who had already done all he could to use an American accent during the meeting.

"America! Shut up you bloody git! The meeting is over!"

"Dude! Anger management much!"

"Dismissed…"

"Hey, Matthew, what's up?" I called to my brother's friend.

"Oh! Hi Ukraine!"

"You can call me by my name you know."

"Really? That's okay with you?" He asked his cheeks turning bright red, "Well, okay… Katyusha…."

"Lawl you're so cute!"

"You've been talking to my brother haven't you?" He asked, dropping his usual shyness.

"How can you tell?"

"You said 'lawl' it's a dead give-away. In any case there's uhm… something I want to ask you."

"Oh? Go ahead, what's eating you?"

"See there's a fête tomorrow near my place, and I wondered if you'd want to come with me?"

"Really?" I could feel my own face flushing now, "I'd love to!" I answered.

"Really?"

"Hmhm… Oui." I answered in French.

"So uhm… we could go eat first, or eat there…"

"Let's eat there, I've never been to a carnival before!" I said, giggling "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Oh.… Sure thing. Mr. Kushimushi, you go on to the hotel."

"Who are you?"

"Just go…" He face-palmed as his little polar-bear walked away, "Where to?"

"I think that there is a park downtown, if you want to go there."

"I'd like that, do you want anything to eat?"

"No, really it's okay. I ate before the meeting."

"You sure?" He asked, "Alright."

I traded my ticket to my home for one to Matthew's place, and we went to Ottawa.

"Two passes please." Matthew said.

"That will be twelve-fifty." I pulled my wallet out of my purse and started to grab some money.

"No! Katyusha, this is my treat! You don't have to pay for anything!" He said, "Here you are." He paid for my pass, and he clipped it around my wrist like a little bracelet.

We rode on a few roller-coasters, played a lot of games, had an interesting combination of foods, and enjoyed a concert all in one night!

"I've had so much fun tonight Matthew."

"I'm very glad." He said, not as shyly as usual, "Uhm… by the way, you wouldn't by any chance need a place to stay would you? I've got an empty room at my place. If you need it that is…" He blushed and looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I mean… if it's okay with you…"

"I'd love that." I said, rubbing my eye sleepily, "But there's one thing I've always wanted to do before we go."

"Oh? What's that?" He asked, looking up blushing still.

"Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind me to the big pink heart-shaped boats.

"Huh?"

"Come on Matthew!" I begged, making a very cute pouty face that always melted Ivan's frozen will.

"I-… well okay, let's go." He stood at the edge of the water and helped me into the boat before sitting down next to me.

About halfway through the ride I leaned onto his shoulder, "I'm really glad you invited me to come with you tonight Matthew." I whispered, "I've had a lot of fun."

"Me too. I really like talking to you Katyusha, and you're really sweet and funny, so I love spending time with you."

"You know… this is almost a date, Matthew."

"That's what I was going for…"

"Well you hit it on the mark."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, there's just one thing missing, you know."

"What's that?"

"Just this." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"…" After a second, his shoulders loosened up and he kissed me back, nervously putting his hands on my waist.

"_You what, da?"_

"Ya, sorry I freaked you out, I never even heard my phone ringing!"

"_It's okay, da? Did you have fun, big sis?"_

"Yes I did, and –huh? Oh okay, hold on a second Matthew, I'm talking to Ivan." I said, covering the mouth-piece with my hand, "Sorry, I'll talk to you later Ivan, I've got a plane to catch."

"_Da? Okay, __пока."_

I hung up, and grabbed my bag. Matthew had made breakfast for me, pancakes and maple syrup, it was delicious.

"Wow! This is really good!"

"You like it a lot?"

"I really do!" I giggled to myself, "It's really sticky though…"

"Oui… There's a lot of sugar in it…" He chuckled softly.

"So I see." I laughed in spite of the little pool of sweet liquid in my mouth.

We got to the airport and Matthew paid for my ticket.

"It's a one way, don't worry! I can get this." He had said. But even so, when he hugged me good-bye I put a few big ones in his pocket (Not really remembering the difference between our currencies).

On the plane I fell asleep, and dreamt about nothing in particular.

'_**Доброго ранку, ви спали добре?**__' I heard Ivan call he was using Ukrainian, which he wasn't very good at._

'_I slept alright.' I spoke in Russian, which for some reason I was near flawless at, 'and you?'_

'_**Добре досить, навіть з маленькою сестрою пробуючою щоб приїхати у мою кровать.'**_

'_I wonder why she does that?'_

'_I don't have a clue da?' We laughed as I helped him finish making breakfast, since he burnt nearly everything he touched, once he even ruined a glass of chocolate milk._

'_Hey, isn't Nat usually up by now?'_

'_Da most days…' Ivan said, he jumped off the short chair he had to stand on, as we walked to our little sister's room, I realized how incredibly short he was, even though he was almost fifteen, he was only about as tall as a ten year-old._

'_Natalia? You here, da?'_

'_mmm….?' She rolled over, covering her head in the blanket, '__Сыходзіць' She barked._

'_We don't know Belarusian yet, little sister, say it in Russian or Ukrainian, please.'_

'_уехать!' She yelled in Russian, 'Wait! I feel gross… can I please have some water, da?'_

How sweet_ I thought to myself._

I woke up and thought about that day, Belarus was sick for nearly a week, but during that time she had been kind, loving, and she didn't stalk on Ivan once, she even let me hold her in my lap (She was only six at that time)!

I looked around, another four or five hours until we landed. So I laid my head down, and fell back asleep.

'_Ivan! Ivan! Get up!' I fervently tried to shake my (unconscious) brother awake, 'Are you okay? Come on Маленький брат! Tell me what happened!' I could feel him breathing, but I was still terrified, his arm was broken, and a small flow of semi-dry blood ran down the top of his head to his chin._

_He had tripped over his own feet and fallen down the stairs, twenty-four steps Douglas fir which is a very dense wood, and he looked terrible._

'_I can't pick you up anymore you know, Ivan. So you have to get up on your own!' I finally gave up, and called the hospital, they wrapped his arm, and put some bandage over the gash on his head when he came to, they made sure he could talk and move his other arm and both legs, then they gave me some medicine he would have to take in case he started to hurt badly. Then they left._

'_I'm not taking any of that, da?' He said defiantly as soon as the door shut behind the medics, 'You can't make me, da?'_

'_Oh! Don't be such a child, Ivan!' I said jokingly, knowing full well that if he felt bad enough, he would give in._

'_I am not da?' He boomed, along with his sudden (and quite random) growth spurt his voice also dropped two octaves, it was startling to get used to, though his voice was still not a low as even England's was, his silly little speaking tic made it hard to tell when he was demanding or asking, but his now much deeper voice made it much clearer._

'_I… I am so sorry Ivan!' I cried, false tears welling in my cobalt eyes, and starting to fall down my cheeks, 'You're right! I must be a terrible big sister! I'll go!'_

_I ran out the door and turned a corner, making several steps in the same spot to make it seem like I was running away, and then I hid behind another wall._

'_Huh? I didn't mean… Wait! Come back Katyusha!' He yelled, 'I… aww man… межд!' I waited a second and then I heard him yell, 'That's disgusting!' and I ran back in._

'_I'm sorry little brother, I forgot to get my…' I looked at him like I was surprised, 'Hey… you are holding that gross medicine…'_

'_I'll take the stupid medicine! Just don't leave again, da?' He begged, tears building up in his own eyes._

'_I… I guess, but you have to take it without whining until it's gone or you feel better!'_

'_Huh?' He was surprised by my change in attitude, 'You tricked me…'_

'_You should see yourself Russia, crying about taking medicine, like a small дитя!'_

_He laughed at himself when I pulled a mirror out of my bag, and showed him his face. _

I woke up, we were landing. As I grabbed my bag, I thought to myself

_We used to be such a happy family._

Перший Датують-Ukrainian=First Date

Manga-Japanese/English=a style of Comic book

Fête-Fench=Festival/Carnival

Oui-French=Yes

Mr. Kushimushi=Canada/Matthew's pet Polar Bear who often forgets his masters name, but his master never says his name right so it's okay (His name is Mr. Kumajiro)

Пока-Russian=Goodbye

'Доброго ранку, ви спали добре?'-Ukrainian=Good morning, did you sleep well?

'Добре досить, навіть з маленькою сестрою пробуючою щоб приїхати у мою кровать.'-Ukrainian=Well enough, even with little sister trying to get into my bed.

Сыходзіць-Belarusian=Go away

'уехать!'-Russian=Go away

Маленький брат-Russian=Little brother

Межд-Russian=dammit

Дитя-Russian=child


	11. Paslaptys

_Oh man… Oh man oh man oh man!_ I thought to myself, as I ran to the house Lithuania had told me he now lived in_ Toris is gonna be so mad…_

"Petras! I wasn't expecting you!" My brother said when he opened the door.

"Sorry, Just wanted to visit my brother again!"

"Let me guess, you upset Irena and she told you to go somewhere out of town for a little while?"

"You know me so well bro!" I patted my brother on the back, and he welcomed me in.

"I'm going to have to apologize in advance for Ivan, he's never gotten along well with humans. So… sorry?"

"Nah, it's cool Toris! I get it, to be honest I'm a little nervous about hanging out with you! Even though we're brothers."

"Really, Petras?"

"Taip! It's silly isn't it!"

"It is… well, anyway, I wanted ask you how things are going? My boss is an ass and I'm not sure if what he's doing is right…"

"As of now, everything is fine, back home anyway."

"So, how's Irena?"

"That's another thing! I… erp… I want to ask her to marry me, but I don't know how?"

"Are you asking me?"

"I need help! How did Russia-"

"Ivan."

"Hm?"

"His name is Ivan, I understand that you are shy around people like me, it's the same reason Mom and Dad didn't come to my wedding, but he has a name."

"Sorry, how did Ivan propose to you?"

"Uhm… well, I told him something that I'm not going to say to you, and he said that if he waited, he would feel like a douche for proposing afterwards, so he got a ring right then, and now we're married I guess…"

"O vyras ... Aš turiu pasistengti" I mumbled, what my twin brother had just described was adorable, how could I do as good as, let alone better thean, that?

"Don't worry brother! You two are obviously in love! So I'm sure you'll be able to ask her when it's time! Just carry the ring around in your pocket for a while."

"That's Movie Director stuff!" I said, the look on my brothers face was perfect.

"You can't talk sense, can you?"

"No, but you always know what I mean."

"Not my fault we're twins."

"Toris I'm home, da?" The tall man walked in, his violet eyes froze when he saw what probably looked like _two_ Toris' sitting next to each other, talking and laughing, "D-… da?"

"Ivan, this is my brother Petras. I told you he was coming."

"You never told me you were twins…da? You… so, you are human da?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm a human."

"Huh… Humans are not as small as I used to think they were, da?"

"W-… we are not that small really." I said shakily to my brother's... taller half, "in fact there are even a few who are as tall as you."

"Da?" He asked in surprise, "Are they really?"

"Taip, they are." I answered, starting to like my new brother-in-law, "But, I have never met a human with hair quite the color of yours, except of course for men and women who are well on in years."

"Da? Humans are very strange!" He laughed to himself, "I have to go soon, da?"

"Oh… where are you headed in such a rush?"

"Another meeting, this time with Latvia's boss…" He sighed, "You know, I was about to give you all your freedom, it's a pity we have to go through all of this…"

"I know. I hate it too, and _our_ bosses think it's favoritism that you've given me new rights."

"Da, anyway. It was nice to meet you, Petras. Thank you for visiting, sorry I have to leave during your stay, goodbye." He said, patting me heavily on the back, and then leaving.

"Goodbye," I waved as he left, "Toris, I don't know what you see in him, brother…"

"Hush, I could say the same about Irena, she isn't exactly the prettiest flower in the field."

"Hey!" I called him out on that one, "But she's funny and smart and sweet!"

"Isn't that all there is to love in a person?"

"Ah, I see now." I said, smiling at my brother, who suddenly looked very ill.

"Ah, I thought that flu was over by now."

"It is… maybe the virus is still around, that makes sense right?"

"Yes, but…" He put a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom very, very fast. After nearly twenty minutes he came out of the room.

"You look terrible!"

"Thanks…"  
"Sorry… Do you need anything?"

"I've been sick like this for_**ever**_! If you have any of that bubbly water or whatever it is, could I have some?"

"Ya, sure. I'll go to the store and get you some, you want anything else?"

"Actually… take me to a doctor…"

"What?"

"I think I've been sick for more than two weeks, there's a clinic nearby, I want to go to that one."

"Uhm… Okay, get in the car." I said, grabbing my keys.

"Yes, I'm here for Mr. Laurnaitis-Braginski." I said to the lady at the reception desk, "He says that there is a doctor here who specializes on him?"

"Yes sir, I'll get Dr. Mindaugas here right away, sir." She said, typing something into her computer very rapidly.

Only about three minutes later, came a crisp, clear, kind voice, called "Laurnaitis-Braginski?"

"Come on Petras, I want you in here too." Toris said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me after him.

"Hello, who are you?" The man asked me.

"This is my brother, Petras." Toris said, smiling broadly his usual grin.

"Hello, sir."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Now, Toris, tell me, why are you here?"

"Well sir, I realize it's my country's flu season, but it usually ends about a week after it starts, and I have been sick like I've got it for weeks now."

"Hmmm, alright, you want a blood sample or something else?"

"Just be quick, you know how much I hate it…" He whimpered.

"Alright, your arm please."

Toris held out his arm, and winced as the skinny needle pierced his skin and flinched again as it pulled out.

"Okay, I'll take this and test it. I'll call your cell when I'm done, it should only take about an hour."

"Thank you Dr. Mindaugas." Toris said, rubbing his arm gently.

We ate lunch at a local _Palais Franҫais _where I noticed Toris smiling a tiny, half insane smile.

"You okay Toris?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, Taip. I'm fine, just thinking."

"Thinking? 'Bout what?"

"Nothing… I'm sure it will come up later though." He said, giggling quietly.

He ordered a second helping of the large plate which had come with a bunch of breadsticks, and a HUGE helping of potatoes and fancy stuff like that.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked as we were leaving, "That was a lot of food."

"Yea, I'm fine. Nesijaudinkite apie tai, mažasis broliukas." He joked at me.

_Hey I just met you__  
__And this is crazy__  
__But here's my number__  
__So call me maybe__  
__It's hard to look right at you baby__  
__But here's my number__  
__So call me maybe_

Toris' cell phone rang, "Oh! That's Ivan…" He picked it up and spoke for a minute, "No I He was interrupted I guess, "I'm at lunch with Petras, we're just now leaving Palais Franҫais. No, it's not as expensive as it sounds….Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye… what? Hold on, someone else is calling me, I'll talk to you later."

"Who is it?" I asked, starting to get a little intrigued in my brother's life.

"Dr. Mindaugas, hold on… hello? Yes, this is Toris… Okay, it'll take about five minutes." He said, and hung up.

"We're going back?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Wait… what?" I was very confused, this didn't make sense.

"You heard right, Mr. Laurnaitis." The doctor answered.

I looked at my brother, whose face showed a mix of pure joy, fear and inexplicable childishness.

"But… Toris… you're a man…"

"Well, Toris, what are we going to do? Would you rather have a few more check-ins before we tell Ivan, or tell him right away?" The doctor interrupted me.

"Wait! I still don't understand this!" I said before they got off the topic I needed to hear, "It's not humanly possible! Toris… you're a guy! You can't get pregnant!"

"Mr. Laurnaitis, You must understand, your brother is not a human, I know this is difficult to understand. But… it is also hard to explain… Countries generally are male, preferring to conquer, rather than be conquered, they also bear the female … parts… to represent the women in their country, they are also more likely to fall in love with men and getting pregnant is possible for them."

"Doesn't make sense though…"

"It doesn't have to." Toris said, looking up, little tears drying up just under his eyes, "I think we should have a few more check-ups before I tell Ivan, just in case… I don't think I could handle losing another one…"

"Another one?" I choked, "Has this happened before?"

"Yes, but I had a miscarriage…" Toris said look back at his knees, "That's why I didn't actually tell you… I uhm… ya…"

"Okay, I'll schedule you in for… the thirtieth this month, the fifteenth and twenty-ninth next month, how's that?"

"Uhm… Hang on," He checked the calendar on his phone, "I'm clear."

"Good, okay. See you in two weeks then."

"Petras, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Huh? Right, I won't I promise!"

"Okay, I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up and then have something go wrong again…"

"You'll be fine," I found myself saying to him, comfortingly, "Both of you." I patted him on the back, and he smiled at me.

"Thank you."

Paslaptys-Lithuanian=Secrets

Taip-Lithuanian=yes (… but sometimes it apparently means 'so')

O vyras ... Aš turiu pasistengti-Lithuanian=Oh man… I have to try harder

Palais Franҫais-French=French Palace/a restaurant I made up for the chapter.

Nesijaudinkite apie tai, mažasis broliukas-Lithuanian=Don't worry about it, little brother


	12. снова Russia

Toris brother left a day later, and the about a week later Toris got all silly for a while, almost like he was fan-girling over something, he acted like this for almost a month before I finally asked him about it.

"Toris, can I ask you something, da?" I asked after lunch one day.

"Hm? What is it love?" He asked, drying one of the dishes, he turned around and looked into my eyes, "Ivan? Are you okay, what's wrong?"

"Da? I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Your face looks very… scared… is everything okay?"

"No, you have been acting funny lately. I am worried about you, da?"

"About me?" He blushed brightly and tried to look away.

"Is something wrong with you, da? Are you hurt Toris? I will make it better if you tell me what's wrong!" I promised, my vision getting a little blurry, _I'm just as bad as my big sister!_ I thought to myself.

"I-Ivan! Calm down!" Toris put the serving dish down and wiped my face, "I'm fine, I promise. I didn't mean to scare you I'm really sorry, I'm just so glad I'm not sick anymore!"

"Promise?"

"Of course, I promise. You know, I've been thinking for a while, I'd like to go on a nice vacation some time."

"Da? Where to? I'd like to go some place very warm, it's almost winter-time now…"

"Me too, maybe we could go visit China? I believe that some of the southern areas of his country are nice and warm this time of year."

"Da? I haven't seen Yao in so long! It would be nice to visit, da? We should call first though right?"

"Right!" Toris was so cute when he laughed I couldn't help but kiss him hoping it was as sweet as the girly expression on his face.

"You always know how to make me smile, da?" I said, smiling at him.

China was very glad to hear we would come visit him, and he sent a very nice plane to come get us. After a few moments of sitting in quiet, Toris fell asleep on me, and I soon followed him shortly. I dreamt of the day I left my sisters.

"_But Russia!" Ukraine called me, "You can't leave!"_

"_Why? You have provided all that you can for me, da? I love you, but I am a danger to you. Both of you, da?"_

"_No! Brother we love you!" Belarus called, clinging to my heavy blue army coat, "Don't leave us!"_

"_I am sorry, but if I stay you will both be hurt, I know it, da? I must go, because I want to protect you." I turned around to leave when they both grabbed one of my arms, and tried their best to pull back._

_I sighed turned back to them, tears flowing endlessly from their eyes, I kissed them both on the forehead, before they could grab me again, I turned and left. I heard them both try to follow me, I knew why, and I couldn't stand it, tears brimming in my own eyes, I ran as fast as I could, slamming the door wide open, and knocking over an empty path in my sunflower field._

"Ivan! Wake up, hun!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Huh?" I jumped awake, and swung my arms around rapidly.

"Are you alright, aru?" I looked up, Yao and Toris were both staring at me as if I had just killed someone.

"Da, da… a bad dream, don't worry, da?"

"If you say so…" Toris mumbled, getting up, and Yao asked one of his attendants (in Mandarin) something.

"Ivan, Toris, it's been so long, aru!" Yao said, hugging us both, surprisingly tightly given his petite figure, "Haikou is very warm this year, aru."

"Thank you so much Yao!" Toris said, the two hugging, and laughing at something that only they could hear, or maybe they just enjoyed laughing and giggling like girls.

"Ahahaha! I love hanging out with you guys, aru!" Yao said, "Any where specific you'd like to stay?"

"Just not in the forests, da?" I joke, knowing how much snow and ice Yao got each year.

"I hear you, aru!" He laughed, then the attendant that he had spoken to earlier came up to us carrying a tray with red wine, vodka and trauktin, "Have a drink then." I grabbed the bottle of vodka, Yao took the wine but Toris did not reach for his own drink, I thought it strange. True, Toris was never a big drinker, but he had not had so much as a drop of champagne in almost a year, not to mention this was his own special traditional recipe.

"What's wrong Toris? I thought you liked trauktin, da?"

"I do, I just don't really want any right now." He said, holding his hand up waving the young servant away.

"Oh, if you'd rather have something else, I'm sure I can get you something, aru."

"Well, if you have any sweet tea, I'd like some of that."

"Oh, sure!" He said something to the young man again in Mandarin, and we continued our stroll through Yao's very ornate, very large home.

"Not much has changed I see, da?"

"Hm? Not that you can see, no. But the structure was recently replaced with some new, younger bamboo, aru. For safety reasons."

"I suppose that a fifty thousand year-old palace needs to have new support every now and then, da?"

"Yes, but I'm only forty thousand, Ivan."

"Ah… my bad…" I said a little embarrassed suddenly.

"It's alright, aru, I don't tell many people my age. Kiku, you and now Toris are the only ones who really know."

"Hey, Yao?" Toris called, "Uhm… heh, where's the little nations room?"

"Just there, aru. You alright?"

"Yes, thank you!" He ran ahead quickly and walked into the room.

"He's been acting awfully odd lately, da? And he keeps disappearing on random days, which all happen to be my days off…"

"Really?"

"Da, I'm getting wor- DA!"

"What's wrong, aru?"

"You don't think he would cheat on me do you, Yao?"

"What? Of course not! He loves you, how could you think he'd cheat on you? Shame on you, Ivan Laurnaitis-Braginski, aru."

"Da?... you're right, I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion so quickly… da… I… I'm just worried about him… Is that okay?"

"Ivan…" Yao said, sitting on the conveniently placed bench, "Come here, sit down. I think you need a second to breathe, aru."

"Thank you…" I sat down, and tried to calm back down, "What's wrong with me, da?"

"Hm? What do you mean, aru?"

"Why was _**that**_ the first thing I assumed?" I asked, starting to think about it.

"Because you have abandonment issu-mff!"

"Shush! What if Toris comes out here and hears you talking about that? I don't want him to know about it, da? It embarrasses me…"

"What embarrasses you Ivan?"

"Uhm… When Ukra- err… Katyusha cries over nothing in public." I covered up.

"Oh, that is a little weird… sometimes though she freaks out because her shirt pops."

"I don't want to think about that, da? She's my sister…"

"Sorry…" Toris laughed, "What's going on? Why are you sitting down, Ivan?"

"I have a little headache, I was just sitting down to breathe for a minute is all, da?"

"Yao?"

"Hm? What is it aru?"

"Why is he sitting down?"

"Huh?" Yao looked actually confused, "He just told you, aru… I was just about to go and get one of the girls bring him some ibuprofen, aru."

"Alright…" Toris replaced Yao, who had gotten up to go get a female attendant, who seemed to follow him more than the boys did, "Ivan?" Toris whispered putting his arms around me, "Toris, what's wrong?"

"I thought something stupid, and I feel stupid about it, da?"

"What did you think?"

"I thought about you have been acting strange, and hw you are gone when I come home, and giggle a lot about nothing, and I … was just stupid…"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to think it, I promise, da? I am just an idiot…"

"I wouldn't do that Ivan… But there _is _something I want to tell you." He said softly in my ear, "But I think it would be best if I wait until we get to where ever we are staying."

"Okay…" I mumbled, as Yao returned, dressed very, very, _very_, warmly.

"Okay… good news, and bad news, aru. Which do you want to hear f-f-first, aru?" He said, his breath floating, a fog in the air, and his jaw chattering softly.

"Bad." Toris and I answered in near perfect unison, his alto voice clahing with my low bass.

"Ok-kay, freak blizzard, all flights from anywhere to anywhere are cancelled, and the roads are all closed, aru."

"Da?"

"Talk about a coincidence." Toris laughed quietly.

"Now, good news, aru." He said, positioning himself so that his arms and hands, were completely covered in the blanket he was wrapped in, which covered his long coat and gloves, "There are lots and lots of extra rooms here at my place, you can pick any room you like, aru!"

"Really? Thank you, da?" I said, "I also suggest something to keep your neck as warm as possible, the blood flowing past your brain will get warmer, which will keep you body warmer as well, da?"

"Th-thank you, aru…" Yao shivered.

"Toris?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He nodded, so I picked up Yao bridal style and carried him up to where he pointed out as his room, and I laid him down, where he fell asleep almost immediately, snoring quietly, and muttering something about Kiku, Im Yong, Mei and the others.

"Tooriiisss!" I sang to him, to get him out of the bathroom, where he was checking his figure in the full length mirror, "Toris? What are you doing, da?"

"Oh, just wondering if my body is good enough for you, love."

"Oh, Toris… I think you are beautiful, you body is perfect." I said to him, moving to share the room with my handsome lover, "I will show you da?"

I put my hands on his waist, and ran them up his sides, then back down, and gently over his stomach, "Da?" I was surprised, his belly was round, and hard, "Are you sick, Toris?"

"No…" He smiled at me, "Not sick."

"What's wrong then, da?" I asked, freaked out, not thinking clearly.

"Ivan… I'm pregnant."

"…da…"

"Mmm-hmm." He nuzzled my neck, I could feel him smiling into my shoulder as well.

"How long… have you known?"

"A month now."

"You kept it from me that long?" I joked, pulling him into the bed with me, his chest on mine, perfectly lined up.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure he was okay."

"He?"

"I don't really know, but I'd like a boy."

"I understand, how long must I wait now to see him or her?"

"Only a little while, four or so months, maybe less."

"Da… and, the baby is okay then?"

"Perfectly healthy, Dr. Mindaugus says everything should go very well this time."

"Da? That is why you had nothing to drink earlier!"

"Taip, that is exactly why. Last time, we didn't find out for a while longer in, and I had, for whatever reason, had a lot of alcohol in that time, so my doctor thinks that that may have been what went wrong."

"Da… well then… I will give up vodka for my Toris!" He gave me a funny look, one of disbelief, "I mean it! I will do it, da?"

"Alright fine, but I've seen you totally sober, and if I decide you need something to drink, you drink something, do you understand?"

"Da, I will." I said kissing him tenderly, holding him carefully, and caressing him lovingly.

Снова-Russian=Again

Hmmm… not a lot of translation this chapter huh?


	13. Kita vestuvių Lithuania

"Are you sure you can do this, Ivan?" I asked him a few weeks after his vow to not drink until after the baby was born.

"Hey! When did you get in here guy?" He said when he turned and saw me.

The thing about Ivan is, when he drinks he acts sober, and when he's sober… well he acts drunk…

"Ivan, you need to sit down…"

"You don't know how long it's been man!" He said, then he mumbled something incoherent, "Hey! Did you hear that awesomness!"

"Oh gawd you sound like Feliks…" I whined.

"Get this! I heard that Gilturd and Elizabeta got back together!"

"I know, I _just_ told you that five minutes ago."

"Hey! How did you get into my kitchen? I swear I ain't as think as you drunk!"

"We're in the bathroom, why did you drag me in here anyway?"

"Oi…"

"What's wrong, Ivan?"

"Damn… my head hurts…"

"Wow, I didn't think even _you_ could get hung-over from sober too long…" I laughed to myself, and I hugged him around his chest.

"AGHHH! Get off me!" He screamed and shoved me down, when I looked up he was in another room, so I looked in the bedroom.

"Ivan? Are you okay?"

He was in the corner, he had his legs held close to his chest by his arms, the same way he had been when I found him in the fire at his house so long ago.

"Go away…" He whimpered in a very small voice, like that of a young child.

"What's wrong, Ivan?"

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, his eyes shut tight, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Again I asked him what was wrong, "Go away! Don't touch me Winter!" He screamed.

"Winter?" I patted him on the head, "It's okay Ivan, Winter's gone now… it's summer-time."

"No! I won't let you!" He screamed again, not listening, "Get away!" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, not moving as he struggled to push and punch me off. After about four minutes, he opened his eyes and saw my face, next to his, "Toris! Where did…? Is he still here, da? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Ivan… you imagined it, he was never here. He didn't even touch you." I promised, not letting go still, "Now listen here, if you get any worse… I'll force you to drink, do you understand?"

"Da… I love you Toris…"

"I love you too, I want you to go to bed now okay?"

"Da…" I let go of him and he grabbed me and kissed me, "Promise me something, da?"

"What's that?"

"Promise that you'll never leave me?"

"What?"

"Please, da?"

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." I answered, tilting my head slightly, I leaned in to kiss him again, but he put his head on my shoulder for a moment.

"I love you…" He whispered shakily, "I love you so much…" He started to cry a bit, but as soon as he felt it, he got up, and started to undress so he could sleep like I had told him to.

I got up to call Katyusha about this'Winter', I turned around and I saw Ivan with his shirt off, but he was facing the other way, instead of his perfectly chiseled chest, I saw at least twelve pale white scars roughly six on either side of his spine, each spread evenly apart, like fingers… fingers?... I walked over to him, and touched one of them, tracing its length.

"AGH!"

"Ivan? Did I hurt you?"

"T-… Toris… please don't touch those…" He turned around and begged me, a terror in his amethyst eyes that I had never seen before.

"How did you get those? I've never seen them before…"

"Please… don't… I don't want to think about it…" He whined softly, he looked so pathetic.

"Okay, calm down hun, I won't talk about it anymore, okay?"

"Da, da… thank you…" He whimpered.

"That's terrible, aru!" Yao said.

"I know, I'm really worried about him… he's never acted like that before…"

"Hmm… I'd tell you, but, he might not want me to say it, aru…"

"Daaaaaa….." I heard Ivan yawn from right behind me, "You were right, Toris, da? I feel a lot better… Yao? What are you doing here?"

"Aiyah… I came over with a new tea recipe, aru!" Yao said, smiling pulling a little scroll out of his way huge sleeve, "This one uses Durian fruits in a special way! They smell is gone too, aru!"

"Da? I wouldn't try it… I never thought I could get knocked out by the smell of something, but that stuff was прил, da?"

"I agree, but smell this, aru! I promise, unless you're… oh right, I remember, nevermind Ivan, maybe some other time…"

"Da… no." He said, taking a seat, and smiling something brilliant, "Oh! Anyone want anything to eat?"

"Yes please, aru!"

"I'm not hungry love." I said, knowing that in spite of the new oven we had just bought, Ivan still managed to burn everything he touched.

"Oh… well alright, what do you want Yao?"

"It's been a while, do you have any serbentai?"

"I didn't know you liked that stuff!" I said, sitting up quickly in interest, "Oof…" I rubbed my stomach.

"Huh?" Yao looked concerned, "What's wrong, Toris? You look really sick, aru…"

"Ah… well, I uh… I'm pregnant again…" I mumbled smiling.

"Aiyah! Congratulations!" He said, pulling me up and hugging me tightly, and shaking Ivan's hands rapidly, with a huge smile on his face, "Have you told anyone yet?"

"No, not yet, and you can't either, da? We were going to wait until the meeting next week." Ivan answered, pulling a small fruit out of the refrigerator.

"Hm? I suppose, but you two will have to figure out with Katyusha and Matthew who gets to say their thing first."

"Oh? I wonder what they've got to say, da?" Ivan asked, "Oh! Hi there big sister!"

"Hm? Ah! Ivan! I have great news! My boss says that we can start hanging out again!"

"That is good news, da? I wanted to ask you something," Ivan said, letting go of the loving embrace he and his sister had shared.

"Okay, go ahead and ask me then."

"Whatever it is that you and Matthew are going to tell everyone today, would you like to go before Toris and I, since you asked first."

"Oh? It doesn't matter to me, you may have to ask Matthew, I have no preference you know."

"Okay I'll ask him then, da? After the meeting, do you want to come have lunch at our place, da?"

"Oh? Sure! Well, actually I don't know… you'll have to forgive me, I'm not very well organized right now…" She said, "Hiya Toris! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, love, how are you?" I answered.

"Oh I'm doing wonderfully!" She said, grabbing me into a tight, tight hug, then she gasped loudly, "Toris…?"

"You guessed it…" I mumbled, smiling down at my feet, "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Awww… fine…" She hugged my again, more gently than before, then she turned around and saw Matthew, "Oh Matthew!"

"Hm? Something you want to tell me, eh?" He called, "Hey Ivan, Toris, haven't seen you two in a while, how you doing?"

"Just fine, da?"

"Hi Matt, I'm alright, how are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. What is it Kat, eh?"

"Ivan and Toris have something that they want to say too, does it matter to you who goes first?"

"Not at all, you want to go first, eh? Actually I was starting to get a little nervous about ours."

"Da? Well, Katyusha you know ours, tell us yours, da?" Ivan said.

"Hm? Oh right, Mattie, Toris is pregnant! I found out on accident, so now we have to share ours!"

"Well, okay, if you say so, eh?" Matthew said smiling, "Show 'em baby…" He started blushing.

Katyusha held her hand out of the long warm sleeve and revealed a sparkling diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand.

"Oh yay!" I yelled, pulling Katyusha into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you two!" I said giggling with her for a while.

"I guess we really are brothers now, da?"

"I guess so, eh?" The two laughed with each other about nothing in general, joking at each other's expense.

"Well, that went well, da?" Ivan asked on our way out, Katyusha and Matthew walking next to us.

"I'd say so, it's too bad Elizabeta fainted again, she didn't even get to hear our announcement, eh?"

"Well, if she had stayed awake any longer, she would have died of blood-loss, I've never seen a nosebleed that long and heavy before, even at our wedding…" I teased.

"Так, I almost burst out laughing, I couldn't stand it."

"I didn't like it, I hate blood…" Ivan whispered, quietly enough that only I heard him, "So you two are still coming over, da?"

"Oui, bien sûl betit frère." Katyusha said, her accent shining brightly through her attempt at French.

Matthew laughed at her cutely, "That was close, but you mean to say _Oui, bien sûr petit frère _Kat, eh?"

"Oh? What did I just say?"

"Nothing at all."

"Oh, oops." She laughed happily, "Hey! I just thought… I wonder if Toris and I could go shopping after lunch."

"Sounds like fun to me, Why not?" I replied not giving Ivan a chance to answer.

"Great! We're gonna have so much fun!" Katyusha said, grabbing my arm and walking with my our hips in synch swaying evenly with each step, _dammit… I do have a girls' body frame…_

"Okay what's your size?"

"I dunno Kat… I've never shopped in the womens' department before now, da?"

"Huh?" She looked up at me, from a rack of tops that I had to admit were really cute, "Did you just… da?"

"huh? What are you talking about?"

"You did!"

"Did what?"

"You da'd! Just like Ivan does! You've picked him up!"

"It won't be long now, and you'll eh like Matthew does, love."

"Hm? Why did you just call me love?"

"I dunno, I've been calling everyone that lately…" We had gone to a mall downtown and Kat started dragging me all around the womens' Dpt. To see what my size was, and what my colors were.

"Moving on! Obviously your size is gonna be changing a lot for the next however long it's gonna be, until you're back to normal and all that, so let's find something cute that can stretch without getting tight or messing up. Oh! How about this!"

"But… it's a dress…"

"You wore a dress at your wedding…"

"That was different!"

"Ivan offered you a white tux though…"

"But I wanted to have a traditional wedding, so I had to wear the dress…"

"And Ivan was stunned, he barely managed to get out his vows, wouldn't it be cute to have him like that on a regular day?"

"How can you talk about your own brother like that?"

"You know how countries are, Toris! We're not blood related, so it's cool, what Nat does is weird for Ivan, because he raised her on his own mostly."

"Oh… do you really think that shade of green would look good on me?" I asked, picking up the edges and trying to decide if I liked the color at all.

"If not there are plenty of other colors to try out!" She got excited and we started holding dresses and other cute outfits up to ourselves to see how we looked, I tried on at least fifteen different dresses and bought seven. Kat's numbers were much bigger and far more impressive.

"Da…" Ivan snored quietly when Kat and I walked back in, carrying our many, many bags of clothes, jewelry and house decorations, Mathew apparently doesn't snore, he was asleep on the chair, next to the couch where Ivan was.

"Shhh…" I whispered at Kat who was giggling something awful, "If we wake them up before they want to, they'll be upset with how much we spent off the cards!"

"Right… okay…"

We waited until they woke up, but we both put on the cutest outfit that the other had bought for us, so that when they woke up they saw us at our most irresistible.

"Da…?" Ivan mumbled when he saw me, I was bent over trying to pick something up, so he mostly saw my ass.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw him blushing, and his face looked like he was trying desperately not to make some expression, "What's wrong?"

"I just saw the receipt… but… you look… it's not fair…da?" He begged cutely, his face turning redder with each passing moment.

"Oh? Do you like it? I picked it out, because I know how much you like this color!"

"Mmm-Hmm…" He mumbled, I noticed a spot in the krotch of his pants getting lower and wider.

"Oh? Maybe I should wear stuff like this more often, hm?" I teased him.

"Kolkolkol," his laugh was still weird and frightening, but the look on his face, was some odd combination of emotions I hadn't ever seen before now, "I'd like to see that, da?"

"You would? I can't wait to show you wait else I got1"

"One at a time love. You're so hot it hurts."

"Heh heh…"

"How did Matt take Kat's spree?"

"I dunno, I left to see what you had gotten." He said, "Probably about the same, Kat is very pretty, and the blouse and skirt she picked out look really good on her."

"Awww listen to you, you're not even close to the big, scary, living torture device everyone used to think you are!"

"You guys thought I was a living torture device?" Ivan asked, sounding a little upset.

"Well… maybe not _that_ bad, but big and scary at least." I said trying to laugh it off, "Oh! We should visit Eduard and Ravis again sometime!"

"Who?"

"Estonia and Latvia," I sighed, "That's their names respectively."

"Ohh… Estonina is Eduard, and Latvia is Ravis, da?"

"Right. I'm Toris, and you're Ivan."

"I knew that, you silly!" He said.

_He sounds like a little kid… I wonder if I could learn how to raise a child by taking care of him while he's crazy sober…_ I thought to myself.

"It's getting late guys, we should probably head home now." Kat said coming in from the other room, "Le temps est en retard, nous devons rentrer à la maison. Is that right Mattie?"

"Parfait."

"What's that again?"

"Perfect, it means perfect, eh?"

"Ahhhh. Merci! Anyway, we really ought to head home guys, thanks so much for having us over!"

"Oh, I was going to invite you to stay for supper as well," I said, "But I guess if you must go, then thank you for coming!" I hugged Katyusha and we did that weird kisses on the cheeks, "Hm? Isn't that something for when people meet up? Oh well, see you soon!"

"Oui!" She smiled broadly, then we both turned to our partners.

"Da?"

"What?" The two looked at each other, then at us and they figured it out.

"Oh…" Ivan put out his right hand, "See you 'round Matthew." He caught my glance, "And uhm… congratulations, da?"

"Merci! Congrats to you too, eh? See you man." They shook hands and looked at us for approval.

"I suppose we can work on it separately, huh Kat?"

"Yea, they need a little work… Oh well that was good enough for now." She said, we giggled at it, but the others seemed concerned, as if we really were going to train them socially.

"Adieu! Farewell! I love you both!" Kat said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, Matthew doing the same with less talking.

(2months later)

"You may kiss the bride!" The officiant said closing the little bible he had, and stepping down from the altar to give Katyusha and Matthew their moment in the sun.

Reception (Boy I love time skips don't I?)

"That was a really beautiful wedding, Ukraine." Natalia said at the big table up front.

"Oh won't you please call me by my name Natalia?" Kat begged her, with an adorably pathetic look in her dark blue eyes, "Don't you care at all about me?"

"… Of course I do! But… well you know…."

"But I won't Nat! I promise you."

"You did once…" I felt bad about listening on their conversation at this point, but it got interesting, so I turned to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping.

"I did that because you needed time alone, because you needed to figure stuff out for yourself, also because Ivan took your care into his own hands! I only left because I had no other choice."

"I just… can't believe you… I'm sorry, I… I don't want to get hurt anymore…"

At this moment, Kat stood up, walked around the long table to where Natalia was standing, hugged her close and said, "My arms are open, whenever you're ready."

"It may be a very long time." Natalia warned softly.

I barely hear Kat's whispered reply, "I can wait."

I looked up, unable to refrain and I saw both girls in tears, holding each other as if their very lives depended on how long they could keep their arms wrapped around the other.

I looked away quickly, the show of love bringing tears to my own eyes.

"Da? What's the matter Toris? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry if I freaked you out…"

"Hmmm… Do you want anything love? There's a lot of good food, da?"

"Well I would like to try a glass of that kompot, and maybe a borscht?"

"I'll go get some for you then, da?"

"Thank you Ivan…" I said, feeling a little drowsy all of a sudden.

I woke up in my bed, Ivan's arm wrapped over my round tummy, he was asleep on his chest, his face buried in my hair, still wearing his tuxedo and scarf. I noticed that I was still wearing my own tux, even my shoes were still on, the only thing missing was my black tie, which I found lying on the table next to the bed, I saw the clock.

"Ivan get up!"

"Mmff? Da?... What's wrong…" He suddenly jumped, "Is the baby okay, da?"

"What? No it's fine, it's afternoon already!" I said.

"Oh… don't scare me like that, da?" He said, shoving his face back into the pillows, "Ow… Where'd you put the damn ibuprofen?"

"Hey!" I swatted his hand, "Language! It can hear you already, you don't want it to learn to curse before it learns other thing do you?"

"Not in particular, no, da?" He answered sleepily, "Besides it's Saturday, so go back to sleep Toris… Our baby wants to rest too, da?"

"Ugh… but I have a meeting!" I said trying to shove his arm off of me.

_Kolkol_ "Good luck, I talked to your doctor, he said that now since you're pregnant, you're not gonna be as strong as usual. Don't waste your time trying to get me off you."

"Ivan, I have to go somewhere in like an hour and I need to get cleaned and dressed."

"Hmph, fine… but I'm going to sleep today, da?"

"I'll be back before dinner." I said, as he lifted his arm and rolled over, "And here's some ibuprofen, quit your whining."

"No." He said, I could actually hear him smiling.

Kita vestuvių-Lithuanian=Another wedding

Прил-Russian=awful

Serbentai-Lithuanian fruit, rather bitter

Oui, bien sûr petit frère-French=Of course, little brother

Le temps est en retard, nous devons rentrer à la maison-French=It's getting late, we need to go home.

Merci-French=thank you


	14. Pabaigos skyrius Final Chapter

"Доброе утро!" Ivan said cutely to the large bump on my stomach, "Are you excited, мало одного? Any day now, you will get to meet your Мать и отец, da?"

"Oof… ow!" I grunted as the tiny _miracle _inside of me, kicked harder than usual at its father question, "I'd say so…"

"Oh… hey now, you should kick your mommy like that, da?" He laughed quietly, tickling my stomach, which only bothered me.

I laughed really hard for a minute, "Stop it! Ivan quit you now I hate that!" I kept laughing, and moaning in between because the baby kicked often because I was rolling around a lot trying to get away from Ivan's hands, "Stop it! Come on!"

"Oh, I thought you liked being tickled love, da?" But even though I practically begged, he did not stop.

"остановить это сейчас, Иван!" I screamed, he jumped, and his arms shot back immediately, "Ha.. He.. he… he…"

"Agh! I'm sorry Toris!" He started, and I could see how much him and Katyusha really _were_ alike, "Forgive me please, da?"

"Okay… but you have… got to… stop when I ask… when I ask you to…" I panted, still getting kicked for my random, rapid movement.

"I promise… I'm really sorry Toris…" He said, bowing his head over and over in the way Yao had showed him meant sincere apology or something like that.

"It's okay…" I said catching my breath, "But you have to… make my breakfast and carry me to our room."

"Deal, da?" He picked me up gently, and carried me bridal style to the bed, and laid me down, "Wait here a second, da?" He left and the next thing I knew there was a little note next to a tray of breakfast foods.

_Toris, you fell asleep as soon as I set you down, I made your breakfast anyway, and then I got a call from my boss, I have to go to a meeting. I have my cell phone charged all the way, and my boss understands so call me if _anything_ happens. I should be back before one at the latest._

_Love, Ivan_

"Awww… " I whined into my pillow, "Today was our day… oh well…" I took a bite of the horribly burnt waffles, "Hmm… better than usual…" So I took another syrupy bite, checking the clock I found it was almost noon already, no wonder I was so hungry, never mind the little eating machine where my stomach should be.

"Ohhh… gosh you got pretty damn big, huh?" I interrogated my baby, who was making it very difficult to walk to the nursery, Gilbert had stopped by to drop off some onesies that Elizabeta had picked out for us, and I needed to put them away, I looked up at the clock.

Two twenty-four.

"Home by one my ass…" I mumbled folding the tiny outfits and then something weird happened, a sharp, red hot pain shot through my whole body, and I felt something wet trickle down my legs, "Oh fuck!" I yelled, and walked to where the phone was.

Ivan's POV

_Beep beep_ "Da? What is dat, Ivan?" My boss asked.

"It's Toris, da? I'm sorry, I have to answer sir."

"Go ahead."

"Hello?"

"_Ivan Braginski, you get your ass back home right now!"_ Toris yelled at me, he sounded tired.

"What's wrong, da?" I asked him, feeling a little confused.

"_What the hell do you think?" _He demanded more than asked, _"Aghhh!"_

"I'm coming Toris!" I said immediately figuring it out, I hung up the phone, "Sir I have to go, da?"

"Oh? Is Toris-"

"Da, sorry I have to leave early." I ran out of the room, without even waiting to be dismissed.

I picked up the phone and called Dr. Mindaugus, "Hello? Ya, listen sir. Toris just- yes, I know… It's not my fault the meeting ran lat- we're getting off topic! I don't know how long it will take me to get home, and it would really make me feel better if you were there… since you'd know what you're doing at least…" He agreed to go to my house and take care of Toris for a while.

Toris' POV

"Hej tam Toris!" I heard Feliks call from my front room, "Toris? Where you at cool guy?"

"Medelynas" I called back, taking a big breath.

"Huh?" I heard him drop whatever he had been carrying, and run to where I was, "Where's Ivan?"

"Meeting, would you help me up?"

"Sure thing, to where?"

"Off the floor, anywhere." I said, getting really angry at Ivan for this, "Agh!" I cried out.

"Whoa… calm down dude…" Feliks tried to help me with that, by rubbing my shoulders, "Okay, hold on, and try not to choke me if you get a contraction while I'm carrying you, kay?"

"I'll… try…" I huffed, he picked me up and I quickly put my arms around his shoulders, he carried me to my room, and laid me down, the he apologized and pulled my jeans off.

Ivan's POV

"Dammit!" I yelled, when my car broke down at the off ramp less than a mile from my house, "Today of all days!" I looked up, "This isn't funny God, da?"

I could have called someone, but the closest person to my current location was Gilbert… "Don't be an idiot Ivan…" I wasn't about to swallow my pride, so I ran all the way to my house, it only took an hour and a half.

I burst through the front door, (Which was unlocked and half open) and I heard Toris yell something bad about me, so I assumed that it was about done already. I quickly ran into the room, and tripped on Feliks who laughed at me for a second and then he saw the look on my face.

"You had better… have a good… agh!... excuse for being so… godammed late from that fucking meeting!" Toris screamed at me.

"I'm just happy to see you're both doing okay, da?" I said, taking Toris' hand and kissing him on the forehead.

"Doing okay?" He panted and squeezed my hand very, very tightly, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Shh, we can fight over all this later, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Oh yea, speaking of… Feliks… "

"Right! Here you go Ivan."

I choked on nothing, "Da?"

"Agghh!" Toris squished my hand again, and I winced, he was strong.

"Yes, you get to name her." Feliks said, "I'm not joking Toris said so."

"H-…. Her? A… a girl?" I asked trying to get hold of what was going on, "Then… you're still…"

"That's right, Ivan…" I heard the doctor say, I hadn't even noticed he was there, "Toris is having twins."

"Da?" I yelled, and Toris cursed at me and said terrible things that made me smile and hold his hand close to my lips, "I love you so much, da?"

"I hate you! You will never touch me again, as long as you live Ivan Braginski!" He retorted, so I jokingly let go of his hand, "Don't go!" He demanded, I looked in his eyes, I saw fear, it shocked me.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." I whispered kissing him on his eyelid, he screamed again, and then his whole body loosened up, his hand went limp, and he breathed quick short breaths as if his life depended on it, "Done?" I asked, not really sure how to ask that.

"Yes, just one second, and you can hold your son."

"Da… …" I mumbled, I looked at Toris, his eyes were open, but barely. I could tell he wanted to stay awake, but was very tired, "Do you want to make his name, Toris?"

"Yes, please. But name the girl first…" He sighed.

"Hm… what about… Anastasia, da?"

"It's so pretty… I like it." Toris whispered, watching me as I carefully held the little girl, "I've never seen you so scared before Ivan, you're doing fine, so don't worry okay, love?"

"Da? I don't want to hurt her…" I said, pulling her slowly up to my chest, "Hello Anastasia…" She opened her eyes, they sparkled like little blue gems, and she smiled a very tiny smile, "I'm your Daddy, did you know that, da?"

"ehm" She answered, and I couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal of joy.

"Da! She's so cute!" I said, smiling broadly, "Look see! She has your eyes, da?"

"And your hair color and nose."

"The poor child," I joked.

"Hush, you make big noses look good, can I see the boy?"

"Here you go, Toris." The doctor handed over the tiny baby boy.

"Oh…" Toris sighed, taking the baby in his arms, "Exact opposite…" He mumbled, "Your eyes, and my hair color too…"

"I think I just fell in love, you might have some competition here Toris, da?"

"Just don't marry our son, okay?"

"Deal."

"Hmm, I think… I'd like to call him… Darijus."

"Darijus? It sounds nice, I like it to, da?"

"It means 'good'." He said, closing his eyes slightly, "Could you make some of that formula stuff, I'm too tired to do anything right now…" He mumbled.

"Absolutely I can." I said, and picked up Darijus and took him and Anastasia to the nursery, where I laid them down, and wrapped them up in some little blankets that Dr. Mindaugus had given me.

"So, you've got _two_ kids now, huh Ivan?"

"Da."

"I bet it's gonna be totally awesome!"

"Think so, da?"

"Like totally!" He said, looking through my fridge, "Whoa…"

"What?"

"There's a whole lot of expired vodka in here… I thought you didn't let it last long enough to reach the sell by date?"

"I uhm… give it up until Toris says it's okay again, da?"

"Aww, you guys are uber cuteness!"

"What?"

"He couldn't have anything to drink, so you gave it up, that's so sweet! I'm telling Elizabeta ASAP!"

"Oh please don't, da?"

Доброе утро-Russian=Good morning

мало одного-Russian=little one

Мать и отец-Russian=mother and father

Hej tam Toris-Polish=Hey there Toris


End file.
